Times Destiny
by Anaika Skywalker
Summary: Complete: A rip in time brings Harm and Mac's daughter into the past, along with her RIO, but they soon find out this isn't their past and those around them aren't their family.
1. Default Chapter

**Title:** **_Times Destiny_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:** lindsay30@austarnet.com.au

**Rating:** PG

**Summery:** A rip in time brings Harm and Mac's daughter into the past, along with her RIO, but they soon find out this isn't their past and those around them aren't their family.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note:** I've always enjoyed alternate universe, parallel timeline stories. I even wrote a Star Wars one that got good reviews, so I thought I had to have a go at a JAG one. I hope you like it.

Times Destiny 

Chapter One: **_The arrival_**

Over the North Atlantic Ocean

On Route from Norfolk NAS

14th July 2022

Lieutenant Harmony Rabb straightened her Nighthawk out. "How's that swell, _Skates_?"

Lieutenant David Hawks glanced at the radar. "There's no way around it _Hammer_."

"Okay, call _Liberty Control_ and tell them we're going to be late."

He dialed the frequency. "_Liberty Control_ this is _Bandit One_, we're approaching a weather swell, ETA is now one hour."

"_Rodger Bandit One, Liberty Control is standing by_," came the reply.

Harmony guided the sleek F-32 Nighthawk into the weather swell, lightening flashed around them, thunder boomed occasionally and rain splattered the canopy. Harmony's father had flown Tomcats before and after she'd been born, he'd kept his hours and qualifications up even after becoming a lawyer. So it had been no surprise when his little girl had become a pilot. David's mother had flown with her father, and had done so until her untimely death when he'd been in his late teens.

David glanced back down at the radar. "_Hammer_, we're approaching what looks to be a mist."

"I see it _Skates_," she pulled back on the stick gaining altitude as well as speed, leaving out at Angles 30, the mist was still there. "Looks like we're going through it."

"Looks like it."

The mist quickly eloped the fighter as they flew into it. Harmony fought to keep control of the Nighthawk, turbulence was bad and electrical interference was too. "Hang on _Skates_,"

"You don't have to tell me twice," he announced.

She chuckled, keeping a good hold on the control column. By the time they were coming out of the mist, her arms were being to ach though; finally she regained control as they cleared the mist, the Nighthawk shooting out into clear skies.

"Nice flying _Hammer_,"

"Thanks _Skates_, call us in,"

"_Liberty Control_ this is _Bandit one_," he got nothing by static. "_Liberty Control_ this is _Bandit one_," there was still nothing. "Something is wrong, _Hammer_."

"What's on the radar?"

He checked. "We have contact, one aircraft carrier, no id and two unidentified jets, heading our way."

"I'm going to drop us down and take a look," she informed and rolled the jet down, leveling out at twenty thousand and slowing her speed. She looked twice. "_Skates_, tell me I'm seeing what I'm seeing?"

He looked. "This is some kind of joke right?"

"I don't think so,"

"They're Tomcats aren't they?"

"Yeah F-14's, Dad use to fly them," she answered. "He took me to see one in the Air and Space Museum."

"Well they're trying to contact us, the computer is locking onto their frequency," he reported, and then announced. "Frequency located."

"Lets hear it,"

"_Unidentified jet, this is Raptor 105, do you copy_?"

Harmony saw the expression on her RIO's face, they both knew about the _Raptor's_ and which carrier they'd flown off. She replied to the summons. "_Raptor_ 105, this is _Bandit _305 on route from Norfolk NAS to USS _Liberty Island_."

There was a pause, then. "_Bandit 305, you guys are obviously off course, I repeat off course_."

"That's impossible," David told his driver.

She knew that. "_Raptor _105, we're approaching Bingo fuel,"

"_Stand by Bandit 305_,"

She found they were now flanking her and she kept a respectable distance. There was only one thing that made sense. "_Skates_, I have a feeling we've done more then just fly off course."

"So do I, _Hammer_. You're going to think I'm crazy but I think we've come through time."

"I don't think your crazy, I've been thinking the same thing."

They received the call they've been waiting for. "_Bandit 305, this is Raptor 105, we've been ordered to escort you to the USS Patrick Henry. Follow us in_."

"Rodger _Raptor _105," she replied and stayed with them. Seeing the _Patrick Henry_ come into sight. "_Skates _get a look at that."

He did. "It doesn't look much different to the USS _Liberty Island_."

"Except it doesn't have a grave net or symbiotic auto drive," she noted. "Which means I'm going to have to land the Nighthawk manually."

"You mean a manual trap,"

"Yes," she saw him roll his eyes. "Relax, _Skates _I'm good at manual traps,"

"I know, I've been with you in the back seat on all of them, remember."

"Yeah, and I know you've hated everyone of them," she mussed.

"True,"

"_Bandit 305, this is Raptor 105, throwing you to Paddles_."

"Throwing us?" She wondered.

Another voice came over the radio. "_Bandit 305, this is Paddles, dirty up_."

Harmony frowned. "Dirty up?"

"I think they want us to lower our landing gear and tailhook." David guessed.

"Oh," she did. "Landing gear down, tailhook down,"

He got green on his console. "Green to green, _Hammer_."

"_Skates_, remind me when we get home, to thank my dad for all those stories he made you and I sit through."

"If you don't, I will."

"You've got it," she agreed. "Okay, lets see it I've got this right," she announced and called it in, having brought the Nighthawk into a landing vector. "_Bandit _305, Nighthawk ball, 2.5."

"_305, Nighthawk, Rodger ball_," the LSO acknowledged.

Taking a deep breath, Harmony brought the Nighthawk down, catching the number two wire as she landed. She sighed. "We're down." She taxied the Nighthawk onto the designated landing pad, as the two Tomcats landed behind them. She unclipped her mask and disengaged the engines. "Well _Skates _welcome to the past."

He unclipped his mask. "Lets just hope it's not a nightmare."

"Yeah. Initiate lock down protocol," she ordered.

"Rodger."

She began shut down. "Computer, this is Lieutenant Harmony Rabb, initiate lock down. Hotel, Alpha, Romeo, Mike."

"_Lock down initiated_," the computer informed. "_Lock down complete_."

She sighed. "_Skates_?"

"Lock down complete _Hammer_, we're good to go,"

She opened the canopy and released her harness, climbing out. David followed her down, remaining near the Nighthawk. They saw the armed Marines coming towards them and the Tomcat pilots and RIO's as they removed their helmets.

"Oh God," David exclaimed. "_Hammer_, it's my…"

She saw whom he meant. "Aunt Beth," she said softly. "And Admiral Hayden, Captain Medwick and Captain Williams. Except Hayden is a Captain, Medwick a Lt. Commander and Williams is still a Lieutenant. We are in deep shit, _Skates_."

"Tell me about it."

Both came to attention, from the future or not, a commanding officer was approaching.

Captain Mike Hayden had taken over as _Cag_ when Captain Pike had retired. In his entire career he'd never seen a jet like the one before him. "At ease," he ordered and they relaxed their stance.

"_Cag_, look," Lt. Commander Elizabeth Hawks called his attention to the two names on the side of the jet. "This has to be some kind of joke."

Hayden looked at the two names, turning his attention to the two aviators. "Is this a joke Lieutenants?"

"No sir," Harmony answered him. "This maybe hard to except sir, but we're from the future."

He did find that hard to except, frowning as those around him smirked. He had a gut feeling they were telling the truth. "Sergeant I want this jet off the deck and in the hanger ASAP under twenty-four hour guard, no one other then myself or the _Skipper_ get near it without our authorization. Understood."

"Yes sir."

He then addressed the Marine beside the Sergeant. "Corporal escort the Lieutenants to my office."

"Aye sir,"

Harmony and David went without hesitation, but both felt every pair of eyes following them off the flight deck.

USS _Patrick Henry_

North Atlantic Ocean

14th July 2004

Harmony paced the office, they'd been held their now for two hours, it was lucky the office had it's own head. Their flight gear had been removed; a doctor had given them both a physical and taken blood samples. Other then that they'd seen no one other then a Sergeant who'd brought them a dinner tray, then removed it when they'd finished.

"Harm, sit down," David suggested. "Wearing a hold in the carpet isn't going to get us answers any faster."

She did. "Sorry Davy, I just hate being kept out of the loop."

"I know,"

She ran her fingers through her short mousy brown hair; she was her father's daughter. Beautiful, tall, slim, and attractive and a killer flyboy smile that she'd inherited from her father. She got her determination from her mother, and her sense of time. But her blue eyes, they were like her dad's, full of emotion. "We've been here two hours, fifteen minutes, I'd really like some answers."

David smiled. "I wish you'd tell me how you do that?"

Harmony grinned. "I have great timing."

He laughed. "So you've been telling me for years," he smirked, and then became serious. "Harm, what if this isn't our past?"

"What?"

"Temporal dynamics," he theorized. "Remember we did a course at the Academy about it, the future is made up of infinite paths. Alternate timeline, in this timeline, path, whatever you want to call it, your parents might not be together yet. My mother may not of meet my dad yet."

"So you're saying even if they're not together, it's possible they'll end up together and I will eventually be born."

"Something like that, didn't you pay attention in that class?"

She shrugged. "Temporal dynamics wasn't my best subject. Cold fusion engineering, now that's a different subject,"

He chuckled. "You got a degree in that if I recall."

"As well as law, aeronautical engineering and computer weaponry," she boasted lightly seeing him roll his eyes, they laughed. Stopping when the door opened, snapping to attention as the two offices came into the office.

Harmony's eyes widened in shock, the two offices were her parents. Twenty-five years younger then she remembered them, but they were her parents. Her dad was handsome, and looked just as she saw in the photos in their family album. She'd always been daddy's girl, right from the moment she'd been born and now here she was face to face with them both.

Harm noticed the young woman staring at him; it was a little unnerving, yet when he'd walked into the office he felt a strong sense of déjà vu. He felt like he should know this woman. "I'm Commander Harmon Rabb, this is Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie. We're from the Judge Advocate General's office."

"Lieutenant Harmony Rabb and Lieutenant David Hawks, sir," Harmony found her voice, pulling her gaze away from her father to her mother, noticing neither wore wedding rings, which meant this wasn't their timeline.

"Sit down Lieutenants," Mac ordered and they all did. "Lets start from the beginning shell we, with who you two are."

Harmony glanced at her RIO and friend, he shrugged and she addressed her alternate parents. "My full name is Harmony Patricia Rabb, I was born 25th of July 1997 to Harmon and Sarah Rabb. I have an IQ of one sixty, I went to the Naval Academy at sixteen, where I earned four degrees. I went to flight school and was assigned to the 216th Night crawlers and served a tour aboard the USS _Enterprise_, the USS _Ronald Regan _and finally the USS _Liberty Island_. We were on route from Norfolk NAS to the _Liberty Island_, when we encounter a weather swell and the rip in time that brought us here. It was the year 2022 when we left Norfolk."

"Eighteen years in the future," Harm calculated, spellbound by her story.

David smiled, he'd seen that look on his drivers face many of times. Not to mention his Uncle Harm's, his face. Damn it was going to be confusing. 

"Your turn," Harmony smirked nudging him.

"Okay, my full name is David Harmon Hawks, I was born 4th of May 1996 to Elizabeth Hawks, I don't know my fathers name. I have an IQ of one forty-five; my mother was killed when I was seventeen. I was in my first year at the Naval Academy. I earned three degrees and went onto to RIO school; I was assigned to the 216th Night crawlers. I became _Hammer's_ RIO while we were training, we've been together ever since," he paused seeing the Commanders expression of surprise when he mentioned his drives call sign. "I speculated we've entered a alternate timeline."

"Which leaves only the question of how do you get home," Harm stated.

"Yes sir, it does," he agreed.

Mac sat back in her chair. "How do we know you're telling the truth? Commander Rabb and I aren't married, nor do we have a daughter."

Harmony unzipped the pocket on the right sleeve of her flight suite and removed a photo. She handed it to the Marine. "It was taken the night before we left Norfolk."

Mac looked at it, in it she saw an older version of her and Harm, the two before them and a young man who was a younger image of Harm. She felt her stomach churn and passed the photo to her partner.

Harm looked at it, seeing what she had. He knew she wasn't lying but this photo could have been computer altered.

Harmony got to her feet, moving around. She always thought better on her feet. Stopping, she addressed her alternate mother. "You have a tattoo you've never told dad," she stopped and started again. "Harm about. Well you didn't until the night I was conceived," she jeered. Then addressed her alternate father. "Dad. Sir, when you were a kid. You and your dad went to a fun pack and engraved H2 in the Rolla coaster."

Harm felt his own stomach begin to churn. "What year did my father get shot down?"

"Christmas Eve 1969, he was flying off the _Ticonderoga_. He was transferred to Russia and in the late 80's escaped; he met a Russian woman and was killed saving her life. She had a son to him Sergei Zhukov, you meet him after you went to Russia to help sort out their legal system."

"My mother once told me you helped her get through being afraid to fly," David told him. "She said you two talked on Vultures Row, on the USS _Patrick Henry_. You told her how before your mishap you woke up feeling if you got into your Tomcat you'd die, you flew anyway and came back. You said you felt like it for a week, then it went away."

Mac glanced at Harm; she could see just by the look on his face he believed them. 

Harmony could see her alternate mother didn't quiet believe them. She switched to Russian. {You've been in love with him since the Ross Garden, obviously you haven't told him in this timeline.}

As shocked as she was, she answered her. {No I haven't.}

{He's not afraid to tell you, he just finds it hard to say it,} Harmony glanced at her alternate father. {And sometimes actions do speak louder then words.}

Stunned, Mac fell her stomach rebel and with her hand over her mouth, rushed for the head. Harm followed her concerned.

David looked to his driver. "Well, that went well."

"I thought so," she sighed and sat down. "We're sitting here in 2004 in the _Cag's _office, my alternate mother is throwing up in the Head and with my alternate father comforting her. What more could a girl ask for."

He slipped his arm around her shoulders. "Well get home, Harm, I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep,"

"I haven't yet," he reminded.

She nodded and slipped into his waiting arms, excepting the one thing regulations allowed them. Friendship.

Harm and Mac came out of the head and stopped, watching the two of them. "How in the hell are we going to explain this?" He asked.

"I have no idea," she answered. "No idea at all."

To be continued….


	2. Revelations

**Title:** **_Times Destiny_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:** lindsay30@austarnet.com.au

**Rating:** PG 13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed and sorry about having chapter one posted twice, have fixed that as you can tell. What is really scary is how you guys are reading my mind, yes _bard_, I mean you. Great minds think a like huh? And I also fixed the blunder about the call signs, thanks to _redrider917_ for picking that up. Now down to the thank yous: _who cares_ (one love the pen name. Two, thanks for loving it.) _Winjan_ (thank you and I know you love surprises, so I couldn't help myself.) _Navybaby38 _(to be truthful until I got the reviews, I hadn't even started chapter two, so sorry about the wait.) _redrider917_ (thank you again), _Bekki_ (Since you're a Harm/Mac shipper, I knew you'd like it. Happy reading) _bard_ (great minds) _starryeyes10_ (thank you)

Times Destiny 

Chapter Two: **_Revelations_**

USS _Patrick Henry_

North Atlantic Ocean

14th July 2004

Mac and Harm returned to their seats, both of them had regained control of their stomach's and emotions. What really scared Mac, was looking at these two made her wonder if their closeness was because they were more then friends or because they were so much a like. Harmony had beautiful blue eyes, so like Harm's and David, his were blue too, well blue/gray. Still they held so much, kind of like Harm's too. Just looking into his eyes and she could see what he was feeling. She shivered, it was disturbing, and she wondered if Harm saw it?

He'd seen her shiver. "Are you all right Mac?"

"Yes," she gave him a warm smile. "We should continue."

He nodded and addressed the two before them. "In your radio communications you said you were on route from Norfolk NAS to the USS _Liberty Island_?"

Harmony nodded. "We'd been on emergency leave and was due back this evening, we hit a weather swell and then an unusual mist. We tried going over it, but in the end we had to go through. After a rough ride, we came out and ended up here."

"We were hit petty bad by turbulence and electrical interference while in the mist," David reported.

"You're lucky your electrical systems weren't fried." Harm noted and saw the young man grin. "Did I say something funny Lieutenant?"

His grin disappeared as quickly as it formed on his lips. "Sorry sir, I keep forgetting you're eighteen years behind us."

Harmony groaned. "What my big mouthed RIO is trying to say is, our F-32 Nighthawk has a strike resistant skin, it absorbs strikes and renders them harmless."

"Thank you Lieutenant."

"No problem sir," she grinned her flyboy grin at him.

Mac couldn't help but roll her eyes, groaning inward. _God she was his daughter all over_, she thought. Then recalled what Harmony had said. "You said you were on emergency leave?"

"Yes Ma'am," the younger woman swallowed hard. She'd wanted to avoid this topic.

David reached out and took her hand. "It's okay Harm," he said gently, forgetting for a moment they were in the presents of command officers and not her parents, who would have dismissed his behavior. He took over from her. "_Hammer_ and I had spent two weeks as POW's, we'd been rescued by SeALs and taken back to the _Liberty Island_, the _Skipper_ gave us emergency leave after we were released from sickbay."

Harm felt sick, his daughter had been a POW. _Who knows what they'd done to her and when did he suddenly start thinking of her as his daughter_? He asked himself. Probably the same time as he saw that picture. "Are you both all right?"

"Physically sir, we're healing," David answered him. "But putting that behind us is going to take some time."

Harmony got to her feet quickly. "I really need to get out of here, sir. Please?"

Nodding Harm agreed. "Lets take a walk Lieutenant, Mac will you be right to continue with Lieutenant Hawks?"

"I'll be fine, look after Lieutenant Rabb," she insisted and the two of them left. She looked back at David, seeing the expression on his face, the way his ran his fingers through his dark brown hair. She'd seen that look dozen's of times, it was a mixture of Elisabeth Hawks and Harm Rabb when both were worried. "Lieutenant, you said you didn't know your father?"

"That's correct Ma'am, my mum said he was a good friend but in love with someone else and what had happened between them was a mistake and she'd never told him," he revealed. "I have my suspicions but I've never followed them up."

"Why not Lieutenant?"

"Ma'am, excuse me for being blunt, but I think you know why not. Just as the Sarah Rabb knows in our timeline."

She nodded gravely. "I believe I do."

Harm and Harmony had left the _Cag's_ office and walked through the ship to the fantail, standing at the rail. She saw her alternate father smile. "What is it sir?"

"David calls you Harm."

She grinned. "He does, it's silly I know, but he's done it since we were kids."

"So how did you get _Hammer_?"

"When I went to the Academy it was well known I was your daughter, and I was tagged with your call sign. It just stuck over the years and when I went to flight school, everyone knew that's who I was. It got that way, the guys you flew with called you _Hammer Sr_."

"The guys I flew with?" He questioned, slightly amused.

She blushed. "I mean the guys my dad flew with and still flies with. Even at fifty-nine, my dad flies rings around us youngsters as he calls us."

Harm chuckled. "At least I know I'll be flying until then," he said with a grin.

She laughed. "I can not imagine my dad not being able to fly. He loves it."

"Tell me about him?"

She hesitated, and then nodded. "Okay," turning she sat leaning against the railing, waiting until he'd sat down next to her. "I'm guessing you and my dad have lived fairly the same timeline up until after your ramp strike?" 

"I expect so." 

"Well, after dad got over the initial shock of not being able to fly, he went to law school, and then NJS, where he met my mum. They fell in love at first sight, but it took a few weeks for dad to get the courage up to ask her out, but after he did they were inseparable. After NJS they continued their relationship long distance, Dad was in Washington and Mum was in Bosnia for a tour, then San Diego. They had a whole relationship over the phone and Internet, until she finally got transferred and assigned to the same JAG office. Once there they kept their relationship quiet. Mum said they had to lean about each other before they made a commitment to each other. Then she fell pregnant with me and the first person they told was the Admiral," she explained. "Only Uncle AJ already knew, he'd figured it out and said he'd see what he could do."

"Did he?"

Harmony nodded, seeing he was enthralled by her story. "Before I was conceived, mum and dad were on a case and dad had chemicals thrown in his face. Which lead him to seeing an eye specialist, the doctor found out dad didn't have night blindness but blurred vision and laser surgery corrected it. Only mum and the Admiral knew that. After mum became pregnant, she and dad got married, Uncle AJ tried everything to keep dad at JAG, but it didn't work out. So dad became the Carrier JAG aboard the _Patrick Henry_ funny enough, though he seemed to fly more, so much that they sent him help," she laughed, as did Harm. "He arrived home in time to see me born, then served another tour as Carrier JAG, then one as Squadron Leader of the _Raptors_. After that tour, he returned to Washington as Fleet JAG, TAD to JAG Headquarters in Falls Church Virginia. A year later mum was assigned to the Judiciary; I had a baby brother by that stage – Harmon Mathew Rabb. Mattie is twenty-three and serves aboard the _Ronald Regan_, his call sign is _Zapper_."

"So what does you dad do now, when he's not flying?"

"He's the Judge Advocate General, he took over after Uncle AJ…" she stopped, hugging herself. "After Uncle AJ was killed in a car accident."

"I'm sorry, Harmony."

She nodded. "It's okay," she smiled sadly. "Is he alive in this timeline"  
Harm nodded. "Very much so, I'm sure he'd love to meet you."

"I'd like to met him too."

The realization of the past few hours were catching up on her and Harm could see her eyes filling with tears, he drew her into his arms. Something that felt very right, comforting her as she cried. "It's going to be all right, Harmony, I promise."

Two hours later

Mac's stateroom aboard the _Patrick Henry_

Mac looked up as her partner came into the stateroom, he held a report in his hand. He shut the door. "Is that the medical report?"

Harm nodded. "Once the doctor was told they'd been POW's, he said it explained the scar tissue the showed up on the x-rays from healed broken bones," he informed, added. "Which also explains Harmony's reluctance to have the physical."

"What about them being related?" She asked as he sat down, frowning as she read the report. It made her sick to think what they'd been through.

"You were right, same father, different mothers."

"So flyboy, what were you and Lieutenant Hawks doing together in '96'?" She teased, using laughter to cover the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Ha ha, Mac, very funny."

She stood, patting his shoulder as she walked past him. "It certainly answers the question though about whether or not Harmony is the daughter of Harmon Rabb."

He nodded. "It does indeed. Do you believe them?"

Rubbing her aching neck she sighed. "Yes."

Seeing her doing this he got to his feet. "Sit down Mac," he insisted and went she'd done so; he began massaging her neck and shoulders, feeling her relax under his hands. "You're all stressed out."

"I'm betting you are too," she noted almost moaning, her eyes closed.

"A little," his voice came out huskily, he loved touching her. Being this close to her, being able to smell her perfume. God how he envied Harmony's father, the man was damn lucky to be married to his Sarah.

"Harm?"

"Mmm?"

"I asked what you think our next move should be?" She said with a smile. At least she wasn't the only one affected by all of this. His touch was intoxicating.

"Find a way to send them home I suppose."

"And if we can't?"

He hadn't thought about that. "I don't know, Sarah."

Her eyes snapped open and a moan escaped her lips, he'd called her Sarah. He hadn't done that in a long time. She pulled away quickly and stood up just as quick, her chair slid sideways and she tripped a little ending up in his arms. For a moment they just stood there, staring at each other. Hearts pounding.

Slowly Harm ran his finger over her lips, and then replaced it with his own lips. What started out as a gentle kiss, quickly became much more passionate. Her fingers moved through his soft hair as his tongue played a tantalizing game with hers. She found herself up against the bulkhead, his hard aroused body pressing against hers. When they parted they were both breathing hard, she saw the love in his eyes, the longing.

"We shouldn't be doing this," she said softly.

"I know, but Sarah, I feel like I'm going to explode if I can't touch you," he expressed. "I want you so much I hurt inside."

"I want you too Harm," she admitted and went for broke. "I love you."

He felt like his heart was going to bust he was so happy. They'd waited for so long, his hang-ups and inability not to let go had nearly ruined it. "I love you too Sarah."

"Then make love to me," she pleased. "To hell with the regulations, I want you and I want you now."

"Yes Ma'am," he smirked and kissed her again. Neither thinking any more about the two future officers or what their future held for them. He just did what he'd been ordered to do – he made love to her.

"Harm," she whispered his name a little later.

"Mmm," he held her contently in his arms, half asleep.

"I'm sorry for everything I said after Paraguay, I never meant to hurt you."

"Sarah," he was fully awake. "You'd been through so much and I didn't help. I said some things I should have too, but we can move on from it."

"Can we?"

"We already have," he announced seeing the relief in her brown eyes. "And as soon as we get back I'm going to march into the Admiral's office and tell him I've gotten my head out of my six and found the woman I love. The woman I want to marry and have children with."

"At least we know what to name them," she mused.

Harm laughed. "I never thought about that."

Mac made lazy circles on his chest with her finger. "What about Maddie?"

"Maddie will lean to love you as I do," he told her. "Besides she already thinks you're a kick ass Marine."

"Really?" She straddled him. "A kick ass Marine huh?"

"Oh yeah," he ran his hands up her thigh, to her waist. "A sexy kick ass Marine."

"Flattery Mr. Rabb will get you far," she purred.

"As long as I get far with you," he moaned as she moved against him.

"Only with you," she assured.

In another stateroom, guarded by an armed Marine, were the two aviators from the future. Moved from the _Cag's_ office to the stateroom, it was like being taken from one cell to another.

"_Hammer_, stop pacing."

Harmony stopped, crossing her arms against her chest. "What more proof do they need _Skates_, they have a fighter sitting in their hanger that's eighteen years a head of anything they've got and they still don't believe us."

"Harm," David got up and took her in his arms, feeling her return the action. "This isn't helping."

She rested her head against his chest. "What if we never get home, Davy?"

"Then AJ Chegwidden Junior is going to be heartbroken."

She looked up into his eyes. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

"Harm," he titled her chin a little. _God he shouldn't feel the way he did about her. It wasn't right_. "Whatever happens we'll be together."

"Will we?"

"Yes," he caressed her check as he kissed her forehead. "I know you're hurting Harm, I was there with you. I saw what they did. We can get through it though."

"And what if I can't?"

"Harmony you're a Rabb, daughter of a Marine General and a Navy Admiral, you were destined to be a Naval Aviator from the moment you were conceived. It's in your blood," he whispered lovingly.

She laughed, but admitted. "I don't know what I would of done if you'd hadn't been there."

"You would have survived," he assured.

Slowly Harmony rose a little on her toes, not that she needed to, they were pretty much the same height. She felt his hand slip around to the back of her neck as the other tightened at her waist. She licked her lips before kissing him.

Before he realized what he was doing, he was kissing her back without hesitation or thought, all the primal need that was built up inside him rushed to the surface as he pined her to the bulkhead, his mouth never leaving hers. It wasn't until he heard her moan and felt the zipper on his flight suite being pulled down that he came to his sensors, pulling away, both of them breathing hard. "Harmony we can't," he told her.

"Why not? Damn it David, the chances of getting back are next to nothing. We're alone eighteen years in the past, in a timeline where we don't exist," she said angrily and frustrated. "Why can't we?"

"Because I'm your brother, we have the same father!" He snapped out.

Her face paled and her stomach churned. "Oh God," covering her mouth with her hand she ran for the Head.

Running his fingers through his hair, David sat on the bunk, holding his head in his hands. _God what had he done_.

She came out a few minutes later, the color returning to her checks. "How long have you known?"

"I've suspected it for years, but while we were home I went through my mum's things and reread some of her journals. She never wrote my fathers name but she didn't need to, I knew who she was talking about," he said solemnly.

"Years?" She felt her stomach was going to rebel again but she wouldn't let it. She was stronger then that. "We grew up together David, you're my best friend. I love you."

"That's why I couldn't tell you."

Harmony couldn't believe this, she turned and wrenching open the hatch and stepped out slamming it shut startling the Marine. "Corporal I need to see Admiral… Commander Rabb. Now!"

He shook off her abrupt arrival, noting the mistake in ranks. "Ma'am the Captain has ordered you to remain in your stateroom."

Determination flared in her eyes. "I don't give a hoot what the Captain said Corporal. I'm giving you a direct order, is that clear?"

"Yes Ma'am," he snapped too. "Second on your right Ma'am."

"Thank you Corporal," she turned on her heal and headed in the direction he indicated. She heard their voices, so she knew they were inside. Her anger though boiled inside her. Her father had slept with another woman; he'd betrayed her mother. Yanking open the hatch she stepped in, startling the two of them as the hatch slammed shut behind her. Both looked guilty, Mac near the desk and Harm near the bunk, their uniforms rumpled, liked they'd been removed in a hurry and then straightened as they were put back on.

Harmony's focus was on the man who looked like her father, a father she couldn't take this out on. "You son of a bitch!"

Harm second-guessed her, counteracting her move, pinning her against the bulkhead in a defensive hold. "Stand down Lieutenant," he ordered, realizing the source of her anger. "I'm not your father!"

She stopped struggling, her anger evaporating as tears welled in her eyes. "Why did he do it? Why?"

"Harmony," he went down onto the deck with her as her legs gave out, holding her, comforting her like a father would a daughter. "You don't know what happened and you won't know until you talk to your dad."

"I just don't understand," she sobbed.

"I know sweetheart, I do. I felt the same way when I found out about Sergei and I did the same thing you did. I lashed out, but it didn't help, not in the end. What did was leaning the truth," he said calmly, stroking her hair.

Mac knelt down next to them. "We'll get you home Harmony and then you can ask her dad why? It's possible he has an explanation."

"But he met Aunt Beth when he became the Carrier JAG on the _Patrick Henry_, she was his RIO when he flew. That was after David was born," she revealed.

Mac put her hand on the younger woman's arm. "You're just going to have to tell him you know David is his son and see what happens from there."

She nodded and they heard a knock, the three of them getting up off the deck. "Enter!" Harm called out.

The hatch came open and David walked in, he closed it and uncomfortable silence filed the room. Finally he spoke. "I'm sorry Harmony." 

She went from the protective hold of her alternate father's to his. "So am I, David. I'm so sorry," she said, welcoming his embrace.

Mac moved closer to Harm, who smiled.

Harmony stepped back. "So what do we do now?"

David grinned. "Well we find a way back before that Navy SeAL you've been dating finds a way here and kicks my six for making you cry," he smirked.

"Navy SeAL?" Harm inquired, crossing his arms against his chest in a protective manor.

Harmony chuckled and turned. "Don't worry, dad likes him."

"Oh?"

"Lieutenant AJ Chegwidden Junior," she revealed, grinning. 

"The Admiral had a son?" Mac asked her.

She nodded. "And a daughter, Francesca. AJ is his son from his second marriage."

"And you're dating him?" Harm questioned rhetorically.

Harmony rolled her eyes, chuckling.

"How many times has the Admiral been married?" Mac wanted to know."

"Twice, Meredith was his second wife," she answered. "She ran off with some professor from Italy. AJ stayed with his dad, even after the divorce. He went to the Academy a year before David and I and became a SeAL like his dad."

Harm shook his head. "Our times lines are very different."

"Not really," Harmony remarked, leaning against David. "You and Mac have managed to get together."

Both looked at her surprised. "How did you come to that conclusion?" Harm inquired, trying not to look guilty.

"Your uniforms are wrinkled, the bunk had been made in a hurry and you both looked extremely uncomfortable when I first walked in," she hypothesized. 

David grinned. "You can't argue with logic, Commander. Not when it comes to _Hammer's_, she's the best."

Mac chuckled. "Just what do you hold degree's in, Lieutenant?"

"Cold fusion engineering, law, aeronautical engineering and computer weaponry," Harmony answered her. "_Skates _is the one who holds the degree in Temporal Dynamics."

"Lieutenants, I think it's time to take a look at this fighter of yours." Harm announced.

"Good idea," Mac agreed. "I'm interested in seeing the type of fighter two Aviators fly that hold seven degrees between them."

"Yes sir," both chorused and the Colonel and Commander laughed.

After getting permission from the Captain, they entered the hanger that guarded the F-32 Nighthawk. Mac could see Harm was like a kid in a candy store. He was just inching to get a look.

Harmony and David just chuckled and went over to their fighter, the Commander and Colonel following.

Harm ran his hand over the nose cone; the texture wasn't anything he'd felt before. The Nighthawk was similar in design to the Tomcat, down to a wing sweep for better carrier performance.

Harmony climbed up the external ladder and manually opened the canopy, leaning in. "Computer, unlock code Hotel, Alpha, Romeo, Mike," she said quietly.

"_Unlock code accepted_."

She climbed into the cockpit and sat down as her father came up behind her, taking a look. "What do you think, Commander?"

He was impressed. "Looks like a Tomcat, but has the guts of a Super Hornet."

"Not quiet," she mused. "But it's close. Climb in the back."

He did and David climbed up the RIO's ladder, urging Mac up beside him, she hesitated, and then followed, taking a look. Seeing the look on her partners face.

"You've sold the Commander," she jeered.

"Mac, it's amazing," Harm said enthusiastically. 

"It should be Commander," David declared. "Admiral Rabb designed and flight tested the Nighthawk."

"You're kidding?"

"No sir, with a daughter who holds a degree in two different forms of engineering it wasn't that hard, she went over his designs and showed him the pros and cons, and he made changers on her recommendations."

"The pattern is dad's though," Harmony stated.

They head the call for 'General Quarters', wondering what was going on.

"Computer, full sensor scan," she ordered.

"_Sensors have located six MiG 55 Delta fighters inbound, angles 30, approaching at Mach 1_," the computer reported.

"This isn't good," David announced. "They must have followed us through the time rip."

An Ensign ran into the hanger. "Commander Rabb, Colonel Mackenzie, the _Skipper_ wants you and the Lieutenants on the bridge ASAP."

"Lets go," Harm ordered, climbing out. Following David and Mac down.

Harmony locked down the computer and climbed down as well, the canopy closing automatically. Going with them to the bridge.

Captain Tibias Ingles was with the _Cag_ and Lt. Commander Medwick. "We have situation."

"There are six inbound MiG 55 Delta fighters," Harmony informed. 

He nodded. "And how did you know that?"

"The Nighthawk has it's own sensors, sir," she answered, and then added. "With all due respect sir to your pilots, you have no idea what they'll be going up against with the Delta fighter."

"Is that so Lieutenant, and you just expect me to send you and your RIO here to take care of the them?"

"That would be the wises course of action sir,"

Ingles smiled turn to amusement. "Lieutenant how do I know this isn't some trick?"

"You don't sir, but if your concerned, then I suggest you have Commander Rabb fly back seat. You trust him, don't you?"

Crossing his arms against his chest he looked to Rabb. "Commander?"

"I'm game sir,"

"Of course you are Rabb, very well. But I'm launching the _Raptors_ to assist."

She nodded. Glancing at Harm. "It's a good thing you and David are about the same size Commander."

"Why is that Lieutenant Rabb?"

"Because you're going to have to wear his flight suite and gear," she then nodded to the Captain. "_Skipper_."

"Carry on Lieutenant."

Leaving the bridge, they hurried to the ready room, where Harm and David changed, the Commander wearing the Lieutenant's flight suite and the Lieutenant wearing the Commander's uniform. Their flight gear was returned to them, David briefed Harm as he got him into it.

Mac noticed Harmony's helmet had _Hammer_ written on it. "How are you going to do this, two _Hammers_ in the one cockpit?"

"When I fly with dad, I call him _Pappy_," she glanced at Harm. "But that's up to you sir?"

Lt. Commander Medwick, known as _Tuna_, playfully swatted Harm on the shoulder. "I can handle flying with _Pappy_ again."

"Thanks _Tuna_,"

"No problem lets go."

The joined the other pilots, Mac and David stood at the back out of the way.

The _Cag_ addressed his pilots. "We're facing an unknown foe, for that reason you'll be taking your led from Lieutenant Rabb call sign _Hammer_. If any of you have a problem with that, speak now?" No one did. "Lieutenant."

She stepped beside him. "The MiG 55 is fast but not as maneuverable as your Tomcats, they also have a weak spot. Right between it's twin tails, but your going to have to hit it at close range, then get out of the way because when they go up they make a mess," she briefed. "My job will be to take out as many as I can, so you won't have to. So good hunting."

"All right people, lets fly," the _Cag _ordered.

David walked over to Harm and handed him what seemed to be a silver disk. "You're going to need this."

"What is it?" He turned it over in his hand.

Harmony took it and pressed it to the back of his neck, pressing the center so it remained.

"Ouch," Harm complained. "What in the hell is that thing?"

"It's going to stop you from passing out, Commander," she informed and showed him she wore one too. "I can't have you passing out on me during combat."

Mac walked with them as far as the flight deck. She took Harm aside. "Be careful _Pappy_."

"I will," he went to walk away, then stopped and took her in his arms, kissing her. "Love you Sarah."

"I love you Harm."

He released her and went with the two Lieutenants; the Nighthawk was on the deck, ready to fly. They climbed up and once Harmony had opened the canopy, she and Harm got in, sitting down. She secured herself, leaving David to help Harm and explain the functions of the console before him.

"Don't worry Commander, _Hammer_ can fly this thing on her own if she has too," he reassured.

"Thanks _Skates_."

"You're welcome sir." He climbed down.

"Ready _Pappy_?" Harmony asked closing the canopy.

"Lets do it _Hammer_."

She smiled, igniting both engines, prepping for take off.

Captain Hayden's voice came over the radio. "_Hammer,_ _I'm designating you_ _Batman two_,"

"Acknowledged _Cag_, see you in the air," she announced. "Hang on _Pappy_."

"What are you going to do, you're not even on the catapult." Harm demanded.

She chuckled and gave the Nighthawk half throttle, the fighter started to rise, away from the deck she turned her and changed lift from vertical to horizontal, pushing to the first throttle to full, the Nighthawk shot away from the aircraft carrier gaining altitude. Executing a perfect barrel roll before straightening up. The distance between them and the carrier was getting larger.

"So what do you think _Pappy_?"

Harm laughed. "Nice take off _Hammer_."

"_It's a good thing you're not in my squadron, Hammer. I'd nail your six to the deck for that stunt._" Hayden's voice said over the radio.

"Sorry sir," she smiled to herself. In her timeline, Hayden had showed her that trick. "Okay _Pappy_, you should have bogies on your screen now."

He checked the radar. "I've got them _Hammer_."

"Then lets go hunting," she announced. "Computer initiate combat mode."

"Combat mode is initiated," the computer informed.

Harm looked around the pilots seat and a targeting display protected onto the canopy, what she was seeing was what he did. He looked back to his screen. David had said she could fly the Nighthawk alone if she had too. _So what the hell am I doing here_? He thought to himself. _Other then making sure this isn't a trick_.

"Watching my six," Harmony informed him.

He glanced up. "What?"

"You're to watch my six,"

"How did you know what I was thinking?"

"It was written all over your face, _Pappy_," she mused and got an alarm. "Here they come."

Harm looked seeing the MiG 55 Delta's, they looked similar to the Nighthawk, except they were more steam line. "Can we do this _Hammer_?"

She glanced in the mirror and smiled. "I won't let you down _Pappy_, I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

"I haven't yet," she remarked and as the first of the Delta fighters engaged her, forcing her to take them into battle.

On the bridge of the _Patrick Henry_, Mac stood next to David, the young man looked at home in Harm's uniform. He was his father's son.

Smiling reassuringly, David put a hand on the middle of her back. "Don't worry Colonel, if anyone can do this, _Hammer _can."

"I hope so, Lieutenant," she said softly. "I hope so." She knew what her _Hammer_ could do, but she didn't know what his _Hammer_ could do. She only had his word Harmony Rabb was a good pilot and for now that was going to have to do.

To be continued….  (If you find any spelling mistakes they're all mine, the computer did it's best.)


	3. Not so different

**Title:** **_Times Destiny_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:** lindsay30@austarnet.com.au

**Rating:** PG 13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note:** Okay once again sorry about posting chapter one twice, but it is all fixed now. So I hope everyone liked the right chapter two. I realized this chapter took a while to get posted, but it's not an easy subject to tackle, so bare with me. I also appreciate ideas, so if you have any feel free to let me know either by reviewing or contacting me by e-mail, I don't mind which. Well enough of my ramblings. Thank you to everyone who reviewed: _kesh_ (here's more), _Winjan_ (I hope you found the right chapter two), _Chloe1_ (I like the sound of your story, if you need someone to bounce ideas off, then drop me a line. I'm sure you won't copy any of my ideas, I trust you), _Cathy F._ (Here is it), _Bekki _(half siblings are always fun to play with) 

Times Destiny 

Chapter Three: **_Not so different _**

Somewhere over the 

North Atlantic Ocean

20:30hrs

"Bank right!" Harm called out, keeping his eyes fixed on the radar as she carried out the order; it was one way of dismissing the speed and G's she was pulling to compete the maneuver. It also made him feel useful. "A head one click," he supplied.

"Got him," she got tone then fired, pulling up quickly to avoid flying debris. "Nice work _Pappy_."

"Thanks _Hammer_," he saw a Tomcat blink off the screen. "Damn they got one of ours."

"Chutes?"

He looked seeing two. "Two good, helps on the way."

She nodded, and then banked hard, bringing the Nighthawk back round. "I count three headed our way and two with the _Raptors_, correct?"

"Rodger," he saw the incoming as the alert sounded. "High right!"

Harmony banked hard to the right, pulling over 9 G's as she pulled a maneuver that had her shooting down the incoming missile. "Still with me _Pappy_?"

"To hell and back," He exclaimed, feeling a little lightheaded. 

She chuckled; getting tone she fired a photon missile at the targeted Delta fighter she was tailing, it exploded, sending debris in their direction. She pulled up, and then rolled down when they were clear, evading another Delta. She noticed the Commander had his eyes closed. "_Pappy_ stay with me!"

They snapped open. "I thought this thing on my neck was suppose to stop me from feeling like I'm going to pass out?"

"It does, press it again, you're just not use to it," she ordered.

He did so, which wasn't easy, but he did begin to feel better. "How are our guys?"

"Handling things," she answered her concentration on the Delta chasing one of the Tomcat's. 

"_Batman two, get this bogie off my six_," the pilots voice came over the radio.

She got tone and fired, hitting between the tails, the Delta exploded, coursing her to roll out of the incoming fragments. "You're all clear _Batman three_."

"_Thanks Hammer_,"

"_Nice flying Batman two_," the _Cag_ praised as he waxed one.

Medwick's voice came over the radio. "_The last two are running, Cag, back the way they came_."

"_Let them go_," Hayden ordered. "_Lets go home Raptors_."

They headed back to the _Patrick Henry_, the Nighthawk in the led, Harmony keeping her speed down to say with them. In formation she had a Tomcat either side of her. She could see a yellow helmet in the cockpit to her left – Lt. Commander Hawks.

She looked a head once more, addressing the onboard computer. "_Romy_, sensor sweep, is the mist we past through still present in this time period?"

"Sensor's indicate the mist is not present in this time period," the computer answered her.

"Are the Delta's still present?"

"Negative."  

"You'll get home, Harmony, have some faith," Harm said gently.

"Yes sir."

David's voice came over the radio as they approached the carrier. "_Batman two, clear to Paddles?_"

She smiled; trust her RIO to make himself useful. "Clear _Paddles_, manual trap," she lowed the landing gear and tailhook

Harm saw the indicators. "Green to green, _Hammer_."

"_Paddles_ green," she reported. 

"_Nighthawk, Paddles, shoot the ball._"

"Nighthawk, _Batman two_ has ball, 2.5."

"_Go for green Batman two_."

She guided the Nighthawk down, catching the number two wire, on release she taxied the fighter where indicated by the crewman. Shutting it down, she opened the canopy. 

David climbed up to her. "Miss me?"

"Always," she mused and unbuckled.

David gave Harm a hand. "How are you, Commander?"

"Ask me when I get down from here,"

He chuckled and gave him a hand and the three of them climbed down. On the deck, he and Harmony grabbed Harm as his legs gave out on him. "Easy Commander," they held him up and David reached around and removed the disk from his neck. "How's that?"

He didn't feel so light headed. "Better," he insisted and they helped him off the flight deck to the ready room.

Captain Hayden and the _Raptor's_ joined them; the three of them came to attention. The Commander still a little unstable, but standing on his own without their help. "At ease," the _Cag_ insisted. He stood before Harmony. "Well done Lieutenant Rabb, you're a damn good aviator," he jabbed his thumb at the older Rabb. "A lot like him."

"Thank you sir," she said with her flyboy grin.

"Get some rest,"

"Aye, aye sir."

He smiled and moved further down to remove his safety gear. They also removed their safety gear; their helmets went into the lockers too.

Lt. Commander Hawks came over to them; she nodded her greeting to Harm. "Sir," she then addressed the younger Rabb. "The _Skipper_ realizes neither of you have a change of clothing, so I'll to escort you to ships stores so you can get a few things."

"Thank you Ma'am," Harmony acknowledged. She felt a hand on her arm, and looked, it was Harm's. She didn't need him to say anything; she saw it on his face, in his eyes. Nodding, she and David went with the Lt. Commander.

Mac passed them coming in, she went over to Harm, grinning. "Hey flyboy, enjoy the ride?"

He chuckled. "I did, she's a hell'va pilot Mac."

"Like father, like daughter?"

"Something like that," he mussed. "Come on, I want a shower and a few hours sleep."

"Sounds good, need someone to wash your back?" She asked quietly as they left.

"Are you offering, Colonel?"

"I could be," she said grinning, hearing him chuckle as his hand slipped to the middle of her back.

The next day

06:45 Zulu

From where she stood at Vultures Row, Harmony Rabb watched the Hornets taking off. The wind blew at her hair and made her appreciate Harm's insistence of wearing his flight jacket. The trip to ships stores had provided both her and her RIO with khakis uniforms, and a few other things. In uniform, complete with rank and gold wings, she looked like any other aviator aboard the _Patrick Henry_, especially since they'd been given permission to move freely around the ship.

She nodded to the Lt. Commander as she came to stand next to her. "Ma'am."

"Lieutenant," Elisabeth Hawks, better known as Beth or _Skates_, hesitated a little. "Commander Rabb explained that you're from a different timeline."

"Yes Ma'am, it was 2022 when we left Norfolk to rejoin our ship."

"And your RIO, Lieutenant Hawks. In your time, is he related to Elisabeth Hawks?" She asked, feeling uncomfortable.

Harmony smiled sadly, she couldn't be angry with this woman, it wasn't the person she'd known. "Commander Elisabeth Hawks was his mother."

"Was?"

"Aunt Beth was killed in a training accident when David was seventeen."

"I'm sorry," she paused, knowing that made her next question even harder. "Who is his father?"

Harmony gripped the rail a little tighter. "He doesn't know," she lied; they'd agreed to keep that information between the four of them. "His mother never told him, she just said it was a friend."

"Does he have any brothers or sister?"

"No. He's an only child, his mother never married. Unless you count the fact my brother and I consider him family," Harmony informed. "We all grew up together."

"Is your brother like you?"

She nodded, smiling. "Oh yeah and Mattie and I are so much like Dad it's scary at times, or so Mum keeps telling us."

Beth laughed. "Does David have anyone special in his life, other then you?"

"That would be Sara Roberts," the younger woman answered, neither had heard Mac come out.

"Sara Roberts?" Mac repeated.

Both woman turned, Harmony wondering why she was so stunned. "Yes Ma'am, Bud and Harriet Roberts' daughter."

"In our timeline Sara Roberts died at birth," the Marine explained.

"I'm sorry Colonel."

She managed a smile. "So she and David are an item?"

"Yes Ma'am and luckily for David, he gets on well with her brothers AJ and Jimmy, who gave him and Sara their blessing."

The three women laughed as they stood side by side at the railing.

"So Colonel what brings you to Vultures Row?" Beth asked.

"I wanted to talk to the Lieutenant," Mac revealed. "The Commander and I were wondering if the Nighthawk's onboard computer has your service records encrypted?"

"No, but," she pulled free her dogtags. "These do."

They looked like the dogtags they all wore, except for the computer chip embedded.

"Can we access it?"

"I think so, I'll have to talk to _Romy_."

"_Romy_?"

"The onboard computer," she announced as they left Vultures Row, heading for the hanger.

They had David and Harm paged to the hanger; they arrived to find Harmony in the cockpit of the Nighthawk. Harm having brought Mac's laptop as requested.

"What's going on?" The Commander asked.

"Lieutenant Rabb believes she can download their service records from their dogtags," Mac explained. "She's checking with _Romy_."

"_Romy_?"

"The onboard computer," David filled in.

"Oh?" He recalled hearing Harmony talk to the computer when they'd flown together.

Mac set her laptop up. "All right Lieutenant, when you're ready."

"Romy has made a connection with your laptop, transfer proceeding," the young woman announced from the cockpit. "Throw your dogtags up, _Skates_."

David removed them from around his neck and did so; Harmony caught them easily and went on with the transfer.

Mac watched the information flash across the screen at unreadable speed until it was complete. "I've got it _Hammer_."

"I'm sending _Skates'_ now."

It was received just as quickly. "Got it."

Harmony ordered Romy to return to lockdown, then climbed out and down, the canopy closing. She gave David back his dogtags, and than tucked her own beneath her uniform. "Is there anything else, Colonel?"

"No, thank you Lieutenant."

Beth cleared her throat. "Lieutenants, the _Cag_ wanted to know if you're interested in a ride in a Tomcat?"

Both grinned, excitedly. "Yes Ma'am."

"Then if you'll excuse us, Colonel, Commander."

"Don't keep the kids out too late, Commander." Harm teased.

She smiled, getting it. "No sir," she said and they left, chuckling.

Harm and Mac laughed, taking the laptop they headed for the _Cag's_ office, which they were using.

"Can we print out both records?" Harm asked her.

She nodded. "I'll hook the laptop to the printer in the _Cag's _office, then we'll do some reading," she saw a little disappointment and curiosity in his eyes. "Wish you were going with them?"

"A little," he shrugged it off. "I'm also a little curious to see Lt. Rabb's service record."

"So am I."

In the office it took Mac only a few minutes to do what she said, finally the first page was printing out.

Harm took it when it was done, reading about the Lieutenant, perched on the desk.

Mac saw him arch an eyebrow. "What?"

"Her decorations; Distinguished Flying Cross – with star, Bronze Star, Vietnam State Campaign Medal, Meritorious Unit Commendation, Bosnia Campaign Medal, Bosnia Liberation Medal, POW medal," he read out. "My God Mac, she's only twenty-five. What kind of future are they from."

"A hard one by the sound of it."

He took the rest while Mac printed out David's, she began readying it; he had all the same decorations as his driver except instead of a DFC he had a Flying Cross Commendation Medal.

"I'm going to e-mail a copy of these to the Admiral," she announced and did so quickly, along with their report.

Harm answered the ringing phone. "Rabb."

"_Sir, we've a call from Admiral Chegwidden for you_," the Lieutenant in the Communications Center informed.

"Put him through."

"_Aye sir_."

Harm put the Admiral on speaker so Mac could hear and speak with him too. "Admiral."

"_Rabb is Mac with you_?"

"I'm here sir," she answered.

"_What is the situation_?"

"This is no joke sir, Mac just e-mailed our report and the Lieutenant's service records," Harm brought him up to date.

They head the Admiral swearing under his breath; then yell for Coates, obviously his computer was playing up again. Both stifled a chuckle as they heard Jennifer Coates do her best to bring up the e-mail.

"_There you go sir_,"

"_Thank you Petty Officer_," he was heard saying, then paused. "_How did you acquire these_?"

"They were encrypted in their dogtags, sir." Mac told him.

"_All right, I want you all on the first Cod back to the States, I want to meet the Lieutenant's. Have Captain Ingles keep their jet under twenty-four hour guard_."

"Yes sir," Harm agreed, and then noted. "Sir, the Lieutenant's were issued with duty uniforms, however other then their flight suites that's all they have with them."

"_I'll put Roberts onto it, Commander_."

"Yes sir."

"_Anything else Commander, Colonel_?"

"Nothing that can't wait until we get into the office sir," Mac stated, seeing Harm smiled.

"_Very well, I'll see the four of you in my office when you get back_."

"Aye sir," both acknowledged and the call was disconnected at both ends.

"Now all we have to do is get them out of those Tomcats when they come back," Mac declared straight-faced and they both laughed.

Harm's Apartment

North of Union Station

05:30 Zulu

Harm wasn't quite sure what woke him, glancing at the clock he noted the time, they'd only been back six hours, and the Cod had been delayed because of bad weather, which had made their arrival at Andrews late. Next to him Mac was still asleep, peaceful and innocent of any worries. So it hadn't been her that had woken him. It had to be Harmony; lying quietly he listened, hearing the sound of a restless body thrashing about on a leather couch. Easing himself out of bed, he pulled on his boxers and slipped out.

Harmony had taken his couch for the night; David had accepted Jennifer Coates offer of bunking on the one in hers and Maddie's apartment. This entire situation still had to be explained to Maddie, who'd already crashed for the night when they'd arrived.

Kneeling next to the couch he ducked a right hook, grabbing Harmony's hands. "Harm, stop," he ordered gently. "It's all right, you're safe," she settled in her sleep and he released her hands, stroking her hair. "It was just a dream." Leaning over he kissed her forehead, as he straightened her eyes snapped open. He smiled warmly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's all right, bad dream," she said forcing back a shiver, he sat back as she got up, swing her legs off the coach. Running her hands through her brown hair. "I've had them since being shot down."

Harm got up and sat next to her. "Do you want to talk about it? Sometimes it helps."

She hesitated, tucking her legs up underneath her. Perhaps this was the only way she would rid herself of these demons that plagued her. "We were monitoring the no fly zone when the attack occurred, a dozen Delta's against two Nighthawks. They wanted us alive; American POW's are valuable," she explained. "When my wingman was hit, I ordered him back to the ship. He refused and died for his loyalty. I remember a missile sharing off part of the right wing and _Skates _yelling eject, eject and then nothing until I woke up in the POW camp."

"What happened then?" He asked gently, taking her hand to let her know he was there.

"We were tortured for information on fleet locations, ship security, any thing and everything," tears started to slid down her checks. "David tried to protect me and it only got him beaten worse, by the time the SeAL's arrived I couldn't stand up they'd broken both my legs. David was barely alive."

Harm drew her into his arms. "I'm sorry, Harmony."

"David and I have always had this connection and every time they took him away it felt like a part of me was being ripped apart, at least now I know why."

"Sarah and I are the same way, our connection is just as strong."

"I only have it with people I love, my parents, Mattie, David and AJ," she whispered. "After we'd been rescued, I asked AJ how he found us. He said he just knew."

"Maybe he did, it's happened before. Mac's found me, I've found her; our connection is strong enough to do it."

Harmony wiped her eyes and moved away, glancing at the window she saw the sun was beginning to raise, looking back. "I'd like to go for a run, if that's all right?"

Harm could see she didn't want to talk any more about it. "We can do that, why don't you slip into the bathroom and I'll find you something to wear."

She nodded. Standing. "Thanks dad," she said, and then realized what she'd said as it left her mouth. "Sorry."

"It's okay, go," he insisted, smiling. As she walked away through, he chuckled to himself. He'd imagined having a daughter or son, especially with Mac, a daughter just like Harmony. Beautiful and smart, being called Dad hadn't rattled him, it just made him determine to have what her father did.

A few minutes later they were running a familiar route, Harmony in borrowed clothes and running shoes from Mac. Luckily Coates had made a discreet call before they'd left the ship to make inquires on more personal items she and David needed. Which both were grateful for her thoughtfulness and shopping skills, being able to have what was needed when they arrived.

Harm kept a steady pace with the young woman, it wasn't hard, and they ran well together.

"So are you and Mac together now?" She asked.

"We're talking one day at a time."

"So you're not going to march into the Admiral's office and announced you've found the woman you love."

They stopped running. "How did you know about that?"

"Mac, we had a girl talk while we were waiting for the Cod."

"Now I'm worried," he teased with that flyboy grin of his.

She copied it. "You should be, sir," she said, and then jogged off.

Harm quickly followed, running once more next to her. "So I have something to be worried about?"

"No not worried, concerned maybe."

"That's not funny," he remarked as she laughed.

After another five miles they turned back and headed home, joking all the way.

"About time you two got back," Mac jeered as they came in.

Harmony jabbed a thumb at Harm. "He has to keep his girlish figure somehow."

"That's it, pain," Harm grabbed her in a fireman's hold and carried her into the bathroom, turning the water on her deposited her under the spray clothes and all. After the initial shock, she laughed and splashed him until they were both socked.

Mac, David, Maddie and Jen all stood watching, the Marine cleared her throat. "Are we finished?"

Both looked, grinning sheepishly. "Yes Ma'am."

Mac had a feeling Harmony was use to this kind of bantering. "Breakfast is ready, so hurry up. Oh by the way, Harmony, this is Maddie."

"Hi Maddie."

"Hi Harmony," the teenager grinned, finding it all amusing.

"We'll leave you two to dry off," Mac announced and ushered everyone out.

A few minutes later Harm and Harmony came out in dry clothes, Harmony's borrowed from Mac. Shopping was definitely on the list of things to do.

Bud and Harriet arrived while they were having breakfast with uniforms, shoes and covers.

David lent close to his driver. "Do we say anything about Sara?" He asked quietly.

"I don't think so," she answered. "And remember they're the same rank."

"Right."

"Bud, Harriet, Lieutenant's Harmony Rabb and David Hawks."

"It's nice to put names to faces," Bud declared. He laid the two suite bags over the couch.

"You've had interesting careers so far," Harriet declared. 

"Thank you, I think." Harmony said. "But other then being shot down and a POW for two weeks, our careers are nothing unusual."

"I think what Harriet means is there isn't to many twenty-five year olds who have two DFC's and a bronze star." Harm explained.

"I see."

"We'd better get a move on," Mac suggested. "At lunch time, I think we need to go shopping, Harmony."

"Yes Ma'am," she grinned.

"We'll see you at work, Sir, Ma'am." Bud announced and he and Harriet left, smiling to themselves.

Jen and Maddie left to get ready also.

"We'll change, then you guys can." Mac told them and saw them nod, ushering Harm into the bedroom.

David drew Harmony into his arms. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just hold me for a little while?"

"You've got it," he whispered and continued to hold her. "Are we okay, Harm?"

She rested her head against his chest. "Yeah," she looked up. "At least now I understand why we have such a strong connection."

"The best," he mused. "I love you sister dear."

"I love you too, brother dear," she gave him a gentle squeeze and then stepped back. "I think we should keep your relationship with Sara Roberts to ourselves though. I don't think Bud and Harriet are ready to hear in another timeline their daughter survived."

"Neither do I,"

Harm and Mac came out, dressed and ready to go. Taking the suite bags, shoes and covers, Harmony and David slipped into the bedroom.

"I think they're both feeling a little overwhelmed," Mac noted.

"Who wouldn't be," Harm agreed. "This can't be easy for either of them."

"They have us," she stated, slipping into his arms. "And we have each other."

"We certainly do," his lips brushed over hers. "And I have a meeting with the Admiral."

"So you're going to do it? March into his office and tell him we're together?"

"Yes. I love you Sarah, I want to marry you, have children with you. He needs to know that, in fact," he dug his hand into his pocket and removed a ring box. "I like you to wear this."

Mac took the box and opened it, inside was a beautiful diamond ring. "Oh Harm, it's beautiful."

He took the ring from the box and slipped it on her finger. "Be my wife Sarah?"

"Yes," she hugged him.

Harmony and David came out of the bedroom, stopping sharply, smiling. He nudged her gentle. "Reminds me of home."

"Me too,"

Harm and Mac parted, turning they saw the two aviators. "Bud did a good job," he noted.

"The ribbons are perfect," David, said amazed. "I don't know how he did it."

"Well Bud is very resourceful." Mac said smiling. "Lets go."

Collecting Maddie on the way, they headed off; Jen had taken her own car since she needed to get to the office early. Taking Harm's SUV, they dropped Maddie off, Mac had explained it all to her and the need to keep it all a secret. She waved as she hurried to class.

Their arrival at JAG when without fuss; Harmony and David were issued with visitor's passes. The walk into the office was a different matter though.

Harm saw the two of them hesitate. "Stay with Mac, I have to talk to the Admiral first," he saw them nodded and acknowledge him. He gave them an encouraging smile and hurried through to the outer office. "Jen, is the Admiral in?"

"Yes sir, but he's expecting everyone."

"I need to talk to him first, it won't take long," he assured, knocking he went into the Admiral's office, closing the door.

AJ Chegwidden looked up. "Where are our guests and Colonel Mackenzie?"

"The Colonel is looking after them sir, I'd like a word if I may before she brings them in."

The Admiral gestured for him to sit down, waiting until he'd done so. "Does this have to do with yourself and Colonel?"

"Yes sir it does, we discovered something while investigating the Lieutenant's appearance."

"And what is that, Commander?" AJ asked, determined to make Rabb sweat. He had a feeling he knew what had brought his officer to him.

Harm moved a little restless in his chair. "I love Sarah, Admiral and she's agreed to be my wife."

Sitting back in his chair, he smiled. "Well it's about bloody time, Commander," he paged Coates. "Petty Officer Coates, have Lt. Sims come to my office."

"_Yes sir._"

Harm was a little confused. "Lieutenant Sims?"

"You'll see, Commander."

The door opened and Harriet Sims-Roberts came in. "You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes Lieutenant. What is the office pool up to?"

"Umm five hundred dollars sir," she answered a little embarrassed.

"Who has today's date?"

"I'm not sure, sir?"

"Check please, Lieutenant and ask Colonel Mackenzie to bring our guests to my office."

Confused as she was, Harriet agreed. "Yes sir," she said, and then left.

"What happens about Mac and I serving together Admiral?" Harm asked him.

"Leave that to me, Commander, I'm sure I can arrange something."

"Yes sir."

He tore his gaze from the Commander as Mackenzie came in with the two aviators; it was obvious the young woman was a Rabb. She was her father's daughter. And her RIO, he was enough like the Commander to be mistaken for a relative, both of them could, which would be an asset in this time. They stood at attention. "At ease," he ordered. "Well you've two have made an impression on my officers, Lieutenant's and for the moment that's a good thing. Take a seat." Seated he continued. "Do you have theories to how this happened?"

"It could have been a random occurrence, Admiral or a mater of fate." David theorized.

"Fate, Lieutenant?"

"Yes sir, the study of Temporal Dynamic's has led to many theories that what happens does so randomly, or as a mater of fate," he explained. "Some even speculate it can be accomplished artificially."

"Do you?"

"No sir, this wasn't an artificial occurrence. Though I don't believe it was random either, I believe we're here for a reason."

"And what would that be, Lieutenant?"

"I'm not sure yet, sir."

AJ wasn't so convinced. "So how do you get home?"

"If Lieutenant Hawks is right in his theory sir," Harmony answered. "Then the mist we traveled through, should return, so we have the F-32's sensors programmed to detect the mist. If it returns, then we'll know."

"Time frame?"

She paused long enough that David answered him. "It could be tomorrow, next week, next month or next year. There's no way of knowing."

"Which means?" Harm asked him.

"It means sir, we're stuck here until time decides to send us home." David enlightened bluntly.

To be continued…. (So who has won the office pool? Ideas anyone?)


	4. Career decisions

**Title:** **_Times Destiny_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email: **lindsay30@austarnet.com.au

**Rating:** PG 13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note:** Sorry about taking so long, I've been sick the past couple of days, which has given me time to write, but I haven't been able to sit at the computer to get on the net. So thank you to everyone who has waited patiently. _K_ (Thanks, I'm updating when I can), _Chole1_ (The Admiral winning is the consensus so far), _Cathy F_. (Thanks, I hope you like this chapter), _Winjan_ (I'll try not to keep you in the dark to long, I'm still working on the reason for why they've come to this time. And I knew you would work it out about David and Harm.) _Bekki_ (Thank you, thank you. You always seem to come up with the best ideas and yours was fantastic. Actually it's beyond fantastic. It's perfect. I can't thank you enough and I hope you don't mind me using it. It was what I needed to keep this story going. Thank so much.)

Times Destiny 

Chapter Four: **_Career decisions _**

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church Virginia 

Washington DC

Lieutenant Sims knocked on the door to the Admiral's office and then went in, shutting it again, a grin still on her lips. She now understood why the Admiral had wanted to know about the office pool.

"Well Lieutenant?" The Admiral asked her.

"You did sir," she answered bubbly. "Congratulations sir."

"Thank you Lieutenant, feel free to pass the news on."

She glanced at the Colonel and Commander who nodded. "Yes sir," she said excitedly.

"Dismissed Lieutenant."

"Aye, aye sir," she turned and hurried out, busting to tell someone the news.

Mac looked to Harm, who was just as confused about the office pool, they both looked to the Admiral. "Sir?"

Harmony and David were grinning those famous 'flyboy' smiles of theirs they knew.

AJ got the impression somehow they did too. "Commander, Colonel. The officers have had a betting pool going as to when the two of you would get your heads out of your six's and announce you were getting married. It was up to five hundred dollars."

Both were a little shocked, but mostly they found it amusing. "And you won Admiral?" Mac asked rhetorically.

"Damn right."

Harmony and David started to chuckle, looking sheepish when they were stared out. "Sorry sir."

Mac smiled, as did Harm.

"Now Lieutenants," AJ began. "What are we going to do with you two?"

"Sir," Harmony glanced quickly at her RIO, who gave her a nod. She went on. "We'd like to be of some use, we're still offices of the US Navy and Naval Aviators."

"What _Hammer_ is trying to say sir," David continued. "Is we'd like to return to flying."

That announcement didn't surprise Harm any, nor the Admiral. "Do you think you can handle a F-14, Lieutenants?" He asked them.

Harmony heard the challenge in his voice. "Admiral, my father once told me I would have loved the F-14 and he was right. He also told me it was graceful, maneuverable and treated like a lady, it'll always bring you home."

"Sounds like something you'd say, Commander Rabb," the Admiral retorted.

"Yes sir, it does." Harm agreed.

"Can you qualify to fly an F-14, Lieutenant?" Mac asked her. "Your qualifications are for fighters eighteen years more advanced then anything we have, including the F-14."

She nodded. "Ma'am, at the Academy I trained in what we called a F-24 Sparrow Hawk, it was a throwback of the Tomcat," Harmony explained. "I found that out after the _Cag_ aboard the _Patrick Henry_ let me take the controls of the trainer he gave me a ride in. The F-32 has the mass and maneuverability of a Tomcat, it handles take off's and landing the same when on manual control. And as Commander Rabb pointed out, its controls are very much similar to your F/A-18's and I've flown one of those."

"You have?" Harm questioned her quickly.

"Yes sir," she admitted. "For Independence Day last year, we participated in an historical flyby. Skates and I were chosen and trained to fly the Super Hornet for the ceremony."

"Well Commander?" AJ asked him. "What do you think of their chances now?"

"Sir, if the Lieutenant's can handle a Super Hornet, then I think they'll qualify on a Tomcat." Harm answered proudly.

"Very well, I'll see what I can do. I have a meeting with the SecNav in a few minutes, so I'll let you know. That'll be all."

Standing they came to attention. "Aye, aye sir." Turning they left the office.

Before Harmony walked out, she turned back to the Admiral. "Sir?"

"Yes Lieutenant."

"It was nice to see you again, Admiral."

He frowned. "Remain a moment Lieutenant."

She stepped back in and closed the door, returning to stand at ease before him. "Yes sir."

"In your time, Lieutenant," he chose his words carefully, taking what she'd just said as a statement. "My counterpart is no longer alive?"

"That's correct sir. My father became the Judge Advocate General after Admiral Chegwidden's death," she answered him.

"How Lieutenant?"

"A car accident sir. He was killed instantly by a drunk driver, his son survived the crash, but was seriously injured," she revealed calmly, not letting what she was saying effect her.

That stunned AJ. "A son?"

"Yes sir, AJ Chegwidden Junior. He's a Navy SeAL stationed at Annapolis NAS."

"We don't have Navy SeAL's at Annapolis NAS," he stated aimlessly deep in thought.

"In my time we do sir," she corrected. "AJ is someone I care deeply about, it was his SeAL team that rescued David and I from the POW camp. We grew up together, played in the JAG offices waiting for either parent to finish up for the day. We have a bond that's very special."

He heard how special in her voice. "Do you love him?"

"Yes sir I do."

"Then he's a very lucky young man."

"Yes sir he is," she said proudly. "He had Admiral Chegwidden for a father."

Smiling warmly, the Admiral nodded. "Thank you Harmony."

"You're welcome sir." She came to attention, then turned on her heal and left the office. Joining in on the impromptu celebration that was going on in ops.

"Have a nice chat?" David asked her quietly.

"I did."

"Do you think they're going to let us fly, Harm?"

"I think so."

"I wouldn't," a voice exclaimed.

She spun round frowning; she knew that voice even though the face was a lot younger then she remembered. "Webb?"

Clayton Webb stood there with arms crossed against his chest. "You shouldn't even be out in public."

Harm was instantly at his alternate daughters side. "What are you doing here Webb?"

"What am I doing here," he repeated. "You should never have brought these two here."

"And where would you have them, Webb?" Mac asked him angrily. "Locked away?"

"Sarah," he reached out for her.

"Don't you dare call me that," she ordered slapping his hand away.

"Touch my fiancée again Webb and you'll regret it," Harm warned.

"Fiancée," he glared at Mac. "You're actually going to marry Rabb?"

Harmony had heard enough, side stepping the Commander she did what he wanted to do; punched him in the nose. Knocking him to the ground.

"Son of a bitch!" Webb swore, holding his bloody nose.

Harmony rubbed her swore hand. "I can't hit you in the future, it's not possible at the moment, but when I get back. I'll be doing the same thing again."

"Lieutenant Sims," Harm called over as two Marines helped Webb to his feet, everyone else was quickly going back to work.

"Yes sir?"

"Harriet would you get some ice for the Lieutenant's hand, please?"

"Yes sir," she agreed and went to do so, a satisfied smile on her lips.

"Corporal escort Mr. Webb out," Mac suggested.

"Yes Ma'am," the young man acknowledged and he and his partner did so.

David took a look at his driver's hand. "It doesn't look broken."

"It's not," she assured.

"My office Lieutenant's, now!" Harm ordered sternly, no matter how much he wanted to praise her for doing that.

Mac went with them; shutting the door as the two Lieutenant's stood at attention before Harm.

"Would you like to explain yourself, Lt. Rabb?" He asked her.

"Sir," Harmony began. "I except full responsibility my actions was based solely on an emotional outburst."

"Which I expect you to explain to me Lieutenant!"

"It was intelligence from Webb – Director Webb, that made Lt. Hawks and I valuable targets," Harmony snapped out. "We were flying an Intel mission in the no fly zone when we were attacked."

Harm shook his head in disgust. Damn Webb. He saw Lt. Sims at the door and gestured her in.

Harriet handed Harmony an ice bag, whispering. "Nice punch Lieutenant."

"Thank you Ma'am."

Patting her shoulder she left.

Harm sighed and rubbed his temples. "Stand at ease."

"No matter what you feel against Webb, hitting him won't do any good," Mac informed. "And I suggest when you get back home to your own time you don't punch Director Webb in the nose either."

"I'll do my best Ma'am."

Harm saw the Secretary of the Navy walk past and into the Admiral's office. "Now the trouble starts."

"The SecNav?" Mac inquired.

He nodded. "Your flying career while here is in his hand's Lieutenant's," he said addressing them.

In the Admiral's office the SecNav was looking through the service records of the two Lieutenants. "Is she like her father?" Sheffield asked.

"Yes and from what Commander Rabb put in his report she's a hell'va aviator. Took on four enemy fighters form her own time on her own," AJ praised, adding. "And she's a qualified lawyer."

"Amazing," the SecNav agreed. "I'd like to meet them."

"Yes sir," AJ pressed the intercom button. "Coates have Lieutenant Rabb and Lieutenant Hawks report to my office," he ordered then released the button.

"Yes sir."

"Sir," the Admiral continued. "They'd like to serve with the Navy in this time while they're here. Lieutenant Rabb believes she can qualify to fly an F-14."

"According to her service record, she's over qualified."

A knock brought the two Lieutenants into the office; they stood at attention before the Admiral.

"Stand at ease, Lieutenants," the Admiral ordered, then introduced. "Secretary Sheffield, Lieutenant Harmony Rabb and Lieutenant David Hawks."

He smiled welcomingly at them. "It's a pleasure to meet you both."

"Sir."

Sitting back in his chair he studied them both. "Tell me Lieutenants, in 2022, who is Secretary of the Navy?"

"That would be Admiral Tuner," Harmony answered. "Sir."

AJ hid his surprise at hearing the name – Sturgis Tuner the SecNav.

Sheffield was not phased by it. "An Admiral?"

"Yes sir, Admiral Sturgis Tuner. He captained a submarine after leaving JAG," she revealed. "His appointment to SecNav came two years after his promotion."

"And while you're with us, you would like to fly?"

"Yes sir," both acknowledged.

"Explain to me why I should agree to this?"

"If I may sir," David intervened. "If myself and Lt. Rabb are at sea, then the likely hood of the public finding out about our arrival would be almost impossible."

"The Lieutenant has a point Mr. Secretary." AJ stated.

The more he thought about it, the more Sheffield agreed. "Very well, I'll organize it."

"Thank you sir."

"One more thing Lieutenant's," Sheffield, inquired. "Out of curiosity, who is President in 2022?"

"That would be Bobbi Latham sir, the secNav's wife." Harmony answered.

"Thank you Lieutenant."

"Dismissed," the Admiral ordered.

Coming to attention, they turned on their heals and left.

"I'd like to be kept appraised of their activities while they're with us," the SecNav ordered. "Have Rabb TAD to the Patrick Henry while they're on board, that's where they'll be assigned."

"Yes sir," AJ agreed, adding. "Actually sir, I wanted to talk to you about Commander Rabb and Lt. Colonel Mackenzie."

"What did they do now?"

"They got engaged."

"To each other?"

"Yes sir. With all do respect Mr. Secretary, I don't want to lose either of my best lawyers."

Sheffield sighed. "They are two of the best," he agreed. "Let me work on it."

"Thank you Mr. Secretary."

He stood. "If the Lieutenants are still with us a month after they're assigned to the Henry, bring Rabb home," he ordered, and then smiled. "We can't have Mackenzie brooding after her fiancé."

"No sir, we can't," the Admiral agreed, having also stood.

"Thank you Mr. Secretary."

"Don't worry AJ, I'll be collecting one day," Sheffield stated as he walked out.

That AJ was positive would mean doing something he was not going to like.

**16:00 Zulu**

Admiral Chegwidden heard laugher as he approached the conference room, pushing the door open he walked in carrying manuals and a folder containing orders. The officers got quickly to their feet. "As you were," he ordered and they sat back down. "Now what's going on here?" He asked as he dropped what he carried on the desk.

"Sir, Lieutenant Rabb was assisting the Commander and I on a few of our cases," Mac explained.

"I see, well Lieutenant perhaps I should have you assigned to JAG instead of the _Patrick Henry_,"

"The Patrick Henry sir?"

He opened the folder and removed the orders for both of them, handing to them. "You and Lieutenant Hawks are to report to Pensacola in forty-eight hours, from there you'll be assigned to the _Patrick Henry_," he also handed them the manuals they needed. Then took the last piece of paper from the folder. "Commander you'll be going TAD to the _Henry_."

Harm swallowed hard but nodded. "Yes sir, for how long."

"Unknown at this time Commander, but I wouldn't make waves if I were you. The SecNav is trying to work out a way to keep both you and Colonel Mackenzie at JAG."

"Aye sir."

"Then I suggest you head home, you've a lot to organize before you leave," he nodded to the younger officers. "Lieutenant's it was a pleasure."

"Thank you sir," both acknowledged.

With that he left.

Harmony saw the way Mac was looking at Harm; she gathered the manuals and orders. "We'll head back to your office, sir."

David grabbed what he needed too. "Excuse us sir, Ma'am."

Both nodded and they left quickly.

"Mac, I didn't know the Admiral was going to do this." Harm stated, referring to the orders.

"I know," she whispered. "It shouldn't bother me, but it does a little."

Getting up he drew her up into his arms. "I love you Sarah, nothing is going to change that."

"I know," she kissed him gentle. "Just promise me while you're aboard the Henry you won't do anything stupid."

"I promise," he said without hesitation. "Come on, let's go home. I think Harmony and David can handle a night on their own at my place, you and I are going to yours."

"You have the best ideas flyboy," she jeered.

"Of course I do," he mocked. "And I have a few more for tonight, when it's just you and I, alone."

"Well, what are we waiting for then?" She asked and started to gather the files they'd been working on.

Chuckling, Harm gave her a hand, leaving the conference room they returned to his office.

"Is everything all right Ma'am, sir?" Harmony asked.

"Yes Lieutenant it is," Mac reassured. "Now if you're ready, I'll get my things and we can go."

"You and David have tonight to yourselves," Harm informed after she'd headed for her office. "If you need anything, I'm sure Maddie and Jen can help you."

"Yes sir," both agreed, smiling.

He laughed. "Come on you two, it's never wise to keep a Marine waiting."

Grabbing what they needed they left the office and along with Mac headed for home. In the JAG car park, they found someone unexpected – Webb. His nose was badly bruised and swollen. He thrust a large yellow envelope at Harm. "Here, you might find this interesting reading," he snapped, then turned and walked away as fast as he could.

Curious Harm unlocked the SUV and threw his briefcase in; then opened the envelope, reading what was contained inside.

Harmony and David quickly put the manuals inside the SUV and waited for the Commander. Mac had put her briefcase in and stood beside her fiancé reading what he was. She looked at him shocked. "My God!"

"Is something wrong, Ma'am, sir?" Harmony asked.

Harm handed the documents to her. "Your father isn't David's father, you're not brother and sister, you're half cousins."

"Cousins?" David questioned. "Then my father is."

Harmony looked up. "Uncle Sergei," she said in disbelief. "But that's not possible, dad was Fleet JAG when Uncle Sergei came to America, I was a child, how could he be David's father?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to ask him when we get back to our own time," David stated. "It's about time I got some answers."

"It's about time we both got some answers." Harmony stated bluntly.

One month later:

USS _Patrick Henry_

Indian Ocean

Commander Harmon Rabb handed his bags to the crewman and followed him off the Cod. 

Captain Mike Hayden greeted him on the noisy flight deck. "Commander, welcome back!"

"Thank you sir!"

"The _Skipper_ said for you to get settled first, then come see him!"

"I'll do that!"

They left the flight deck, removing the white vests, helmets and goggles.

"How are Rabb and Hawks doing, sir?" Harm asked, thankful he didn't have to shout any more. 

"You'd think they'd been with us for years," Mike remarked, nearly laughing at the question. "_Hammer_ is a damn fine aviator, and _Blades_ always knows how to handle her."

"_Blades_?"

"Hawks, we already had a _Skates_, so we gave him a new call sign," the _Cag_ answered as they walked.

"No problems?"

"Nothing we haven't been able to handle."

"Oh?"

"Well it seems where they're from, they share a stateroom," Mike announced, hiding the fact he found it amusing. "It took Harmony a few days to get use to having a female roommate."

Harm held back a chuckled. "She emailed me about not being able to sleep, she's been that way since she and David were POW's, so I made a suggestion."

"So it was you who told her to sleep in one of his shirts?"

"Guilty." Harm smirked and they both chuckled.  They came to his stateroom, his bags was on the bunk when they walked in. 

"The _Skipper_ wanted to know if you brought your flight gear?" Mike inquired.

Harm unzipped the smaller of the two bags and removed his helmet. "As ordered."

The _Cag _nodded. "I'll drop it off, I on my way to the ready room."

"Thanks," he put his helmet back in and handed the bag to him. 

"I'll tell _Hammer_ you said hello."

"And that we'll catch up as soon as I've reported to the _Skipper_ and checked in with the carrier JAG."

"Will do," Mike agreed as they left the stateroom. "She is good, Commander. I was worried she won't be able to handle all this, not after only a few weeks at Pensacola, but it's like second nature to her."

Harm nodded. "I had a feeling it would be."

"Yeah I thought you would, we'll talk later,"

"Aye sir," Harm agreed and headed for the bridge. Reporting in.

Captain Tibias Ingles turned. "Welcome aboard Commander."

"It's good to be back, sir."

The _Skipper_ gestured for him to follow and they didn't talk until they reached his office. "Since we isolated them both quickly the first time they were here and got that jet of theirs under guard quickly, those who don't know think _Hammer_ is your cousin and _Blades_ is Lt. Commander Hawk's cousin. It would be a little hard explaining it other wise."

"The Admiral filled me in," Harm announced. "I don't think we'll have any problems. Is the Nighthawk still secure?"

The Captain nodded. "It's covered by a tarp and guarded round the clock, the only ones authorized to go near it are Rabb and Hawks," he informed. "Commander, just how long am I going to have _Hammer _and _Blades_ here?"

"That we don't know sir and neither do they."

"All right, Lt. Michaels is waiting for you. Dismissed."

"Aye sir," he came to attention, and then turned to leave.

"Oh and Commander."

Harm turned back. "Sir?"

"Michaels is a good kid, don't teach him any bad habits."

"I'll try not to sir," he said smiling.

"That's all I ask."

Nodding Harm left the office; this was going to be an interesting TAD. Lonely without his fiancé, but he was hoping the SecNav wouldn't keep him away from her too long. Famous last words he was sure. An hour later he'd spoke and unwillingly scared the hell out of Lieutenant Michaels, who was as green as they come. The kid was going to have to lighten up.

Harmony saw him walk into the wardroom and hurried over to him. "Commander," she hugged him and he returned the gesture.

"How are you Harmony?"

"I'm good, sir," she said stepping back.

David joined them too. "Commander."

Harm shook his hand. "David." He sat with them. "Captain Ingles and Captain Hayden have both given good reports about the two of you."

"We're doing our best," Harmony declared. "How is Colonel Mackenzie?"

"Mac is good, she said to say hi and behave."

Both chuckled. "And the wedding plans?" David inquired.

"Eloping would be easier," he smirked. "But everything will be ready for when you guys get into port."

"So quick?" Harmony arched an eyebrow. "Is there anything else we need to be told, sir?"

"No _Hammer_ there is not," he chuckled. "Kids these days, your all the same. Even Maddie asked me that."

"Well sir, you two have danced around each other for a long time." David noted.

"Which is why we've stopped dancing," Harm announced. "And Mac wants you two at the wedding."

"And we want to be there," his now cousin declared with a grin. "It doesn't look like we're going any where."

"Well I should hope not, Mac wants you as one of her brides maids and I was hoping David would be one of my groomsman." Harm said casually.

"Really?" They both asked at once.

"Really," he answered grinning. "So I can tell Mac you both agree."

"Yes," they said at once again and stated to laugh.

"We'd love to," Harmony said happily.

"Good."

Later that evening Harm got to talk to Harmony alone, finding her on Vultures Row, he'd flown with the squadron that afternoon, so like her he still wore his flight suite. "Hi kiddo."

"Sir,"

"Harmony, drop the sir for a while," he insisted and saw her nod. "How are things going with you and David?"

She sighed. "I was just getting use to accepting him as a brother and now I've got to get use to the fact we're half cousins."

"How that effect things once you return home?"

"It won't, being half cousins isn't going to stop us from flying together."

He knew it was something else, slipping his arm around her. "So what is it that's bothering you, Harm?"

She smiled warmly, feeling close to him, talking with him was like talking to her father. "I love AJ, I do, but I love David too and it's getting a little confusing."

"Harmony, you told me you grew up with David, your feelings are going to be strong for him. You've thought of him like a brother for years."

"I didn't kiss him like a brother," she admitted.

"You kissed him?"

She nodded. "When we first arrived, we were alone in the stateroom and it just kind of happened."

He could understand that. "You were both under a lot of stress."

"I know, still. I wanted him so bad and I've never felt like that with anyone other then AJ."

Harm drew her into his arms. "It'll all work out, kiddo, you've got to believe that."

"I hope so," she whispered, resting her head against his chest. She missed her father's hugs, his advise and love.

With her in his arm, Harm once again felt a part of him wasn't so empty. He loved Maddie as a daughter, but deep down he wanted his own daughter. He wanted to watch Mac glow as she carried her, be with her as she gave birth and guided her as she grew. He wanted everything that Harmony's father had experienced.

Harmony stepped back smiling. "You're going to make a great dad one day."

"I hope so."

"You will," she reassured. "I have insider knowledge."

"Thanks Harm."

"You're welcome," she grinned that famous Rabb flyboy grin. "Come on _Pappy_, I believe they're playing 'Top Gun' tonight."

"So you're feeling the need for speed?" He jeered.

She laughed. "No, I think it's more like playing with the boys," she smirked and they both laughed as they left Vultures Row. 

"Kiddo you've seen that movie too many times," he noted happily.

"Quite possibly." Harmony agreed and they laughed some more.__

To be continued…(Sorry if this seemed a little rushed, all mistakes are mine I'm afraid, the computer did it's best)


	5. Coming to an end: Part One

**Title:** **_Times Destiny_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email: **lindsay30@austarnet.com.au

**Rating:** PG 13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note:**  Thanks to everyone who reviewed. _CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur_ (Oh there were some mistakes, but thanks anyway), _Cira_ (thanks for the heads up, I wasn't sure if it was Mattie or Maddie. Here is Australia we still haven't got JAG back, we were cut off half way through season eight. We're watching old episodes on pay TV.) _Bekki_ (No groaning, I value your ideas, please feel free to throw more my way, I don't mind. Honest.), _DD2 _(They could be there for a while, I haven't figured out how to get them home yet.)

Times Destiny 

Chapter Five: **_Coming to an end: Part One_**

USS _Patrick Henry_

Indian Ocean

"Where is she _Archie_?" _Tuna_ asked.

"I don't know," he looked around and then to the radar. "I can't find her."

"Damn it!"

Before they could react a Tomcat slipped in behind them and fired.

"_Bang, bang_," a soft sexy voice whispered. "_You're dead_."

"Son, of a …" Lt. Commander Medwick's voice faded. "Nice shot _Hammer_."

"_Thank you sir_."

"_All right boy's and girl's, butt's on the deck_," the _Cag_ ordered from the carrier.

Both acknowledged him and turned for home.

"May next time, _Tuna_." David consoled him.

"Perhaps _Blades_," he retorted.

They landed and headed for the Ready Room, removing their safety gear, putting it away with their helmets. It had been four months since Lieutenant's Harmony Rabb and David Hawks had joined them; their unique style had brought new vigor to the squad.

The _Cag_ entered. "Rabb!"

Harmony went over to him. "Sir."

"Nice work out there."

"Thank you sir."

"All right settle down," he called out and they took their seats. "I think today was a good example of what happens when we get caught with out pants down. Was it not Commander Medwick?"

"It was _Cag_," the embarrassed pilot agreed.

"Something that will not happen again, these training exercises are to keep you ready people, they're not games. _Hammer_!"

"Sir,"

"Tomorrow you'll be the target, _Ghost_, you'll fly her wing."

"Aye sir," both women responded.

"That's all, dismissed."

They stood and snapped too, then left, chatting causally.

Beth patted Harmony on the back. "Nice flying _Hammer_."

"Thanks _Skates_."

David waited until they were alone before talking to his driver. "_Romy _had new sensor readings."

"Let's go check them out," she insisted.

He hurried to keep up. "We're getting away from our initial arrival point, the signal is getting distorted."

"I know."

Coming into the hanger they headed to for the fighter, the Marines let them pass with a nod. Both ducked under the tarp and climbed up to the cockpit, manually opening it. "Computer, unlock code, Hotel, Alpha, Romeo, Mike." Harmony stated quietly

"_Unlock complete, good afternoon Harmony_."

"Good afternoon, _Romy_, display sensor readings," she ordered, and then both looked. "You're right."

"We're missing something Harm," David decided. "I just don't know what it is."

"Neither do I," she sighed. "_Romy_, transfer all data to your portable CPU, then yourself, put your sensors on automatic."

"_Acknowledged Harmony_," the AI computer said. "_Transfer complete_."

Harmony lent in and removed the unit. "Lets check this all out in my stateroom."

"Sounds good to me," he agreed.

Once the jet was locked down once more, they climbed down and out from the tarp.

"I'll be able to integrate _Romy's_ CPU into my laptop," Harmony was telling her driver as they acknowledged the Marines. "

"At least we'll have better access."

Harmony nodded, and then suddenly stopped, coursing David too. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end, she frowned and turned.

"Harm, what is it?" He just got the question out when the F-32 exploded in a spectacular ball of flame. Throwing him and everyone else in the hanger across the deck.

David looked up from where he'd landed, seeing Harmony. He scrambled over to her. "Harm?" He lifted her head and shoulders into his lap. "Harm, honey, open your eyes."

They flickered and opened. "David," she said shakily. "The Nighthawk?"

"It's gone, Harm."

She groaned, still clutching the CPU, she let the darkness that was hovering at the edge of her subconscious take over, slipping into nothingness.

Commander Harmon Rabb and Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie followed the Ensign to sickbay, thanking him when he showed them to the room they needed. As soon as they'd headed about the explosion they were on they're way, no questions asked.

David got to his feet when he saw them enter; he had a small cut above his right eye. "Ma'am, sir."

"Sit down Lieutenant," Harm insisted. "How are you?"

He sank back into his seat. "Fine sir, just a few cuts and bruises. Harm was facing the explosion when it happened."

Mac grabbed her fiancé's hand; the sight of the young woman unconscious in the bed before them was a shock to her too. "What did the doctor say, David?"

"She has bruised ribs, a concussion. They'll know more when she wakes up."

Harm couldn't help squeezing Mac's hand, anger boiled inside him along with worry. "We'll go check out the damage to the hanger then come back."

"Yes sir, if she wakes up before then, I'll have you paged."

"Thank you Lieutenant."

Reluctantly they both left, taking a moment outside the room.

"She's going to be all right, Harm," Mac said calmly, putting aside her own feelings.

"I know," he lent against the bulkhead. "She's not my daughter Mac and yet I feel like a part of me as been ripped out and squashed."

"I know, so do I," she said, her voice breaking.

He drew her into his arms. "I'm sorry Sarah, god I'm sorry."

She held onto him for his support and strength. "We're going to find who did this, Harm. Who hurt our little…"

He smiled knowing what she was going to say. "Our little girl?"

"Yes," she blushed.

He tiled her chin up. "I think of her that way too," he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "I love you Sarah."

"I love you too, Harm. Now lets get to work."

"Yes Ma'am." He gave her one of his flyboy smiles and they left sickbay.

The hanger still showed signs of the explosion, wreckage had been gathered together, and who ever had done this made sure the F-32 would be totally destroyed. They interviewed the surviving Marines; neither saw or heard anything before the explosion and the visit by Rabb and Hawks.

"Something is wrong here, Harm." Mac decided.

He'd been thinking the same thing. "The Nighthawk exploded from the inside."

"How do you figure that?" She asked him.

"The damage, the size of the wreckage and the fact there is nothing left of it," he theorized. "So someone got past Marines and planted explosives inside a locked down fighter. "The lockdown code was Hotel, Alpha, Romeo, Mike," he stated aimless, looking over the wreckage.

"HARM, she used her fathers name for the lockdown code. That's pretty obvious."

"What isn't is the fact it doesn't work unless she says it, the computer will only respond to her voice or David's." Harm filled in.

"Oh?" She frowned. "How do you know that?"

"The month I was with them, she gave me access to the Nighthawk," he told her, and then turned to the Corporal who stood not far from them. "Jennings, did either of the Lieutenant's removed anything before they left?"

"Yes sir, a small object about the size of a floppy disk."

"Thank you Corporal."

"What are you thinking?" Mac asked as they left the hanger.

"I want to know what they removed."

David was coming out of his divers room when they arrived. "Sir, Ma'am. _Hammer_ is awake, the doctor's in with her, I was just going to page you."

Both signed in relief, at least they had some good news.

"David, what did you and Harmony remove from the Nighthawk?" Harm asked him, staying to business.

"_Romy's_ CPU, Harmony was going to intergraded it into her laptop so she could analyze the data we'd been receiving. _Romy_ had also downloaded herself as well, she'd set her sensors to automatic," David explained. "Why sir?"

"Because the Nighthawk exploded from the inside, could removing the CPU course the explosion?"

"No sir, CPU's are removed on a regular bases for upgrades and maintenance."

"What about a self destruct?" Mac asked.

"No Ma'am, SD's need authorization of both driver and RIO and our is programmed to be said in Russian."

Harm shook his head. "We're missing something, I know it."

David chuckled, coursing Mac to smile. "What is it, Lieutenant?"

He smiled sheepishly. "It's just the way the Commander said what he did, it reminded me of Harmony."

The doctor came out. "Commander, Colonel," he acknowledged. "The Lieutenant is fine, I'm releasing her as long as she takes it easy for the next few days."

"Is she cleared to fly, sir?" David asked.

"Yes Lieutenant, I've cleared her. Just make sure she gets a good nights sleep."

"Yes sir."

The door opened and Harmony came out, David had thought a head and had her roommate bring her some clothes. She smiled seeing who was there. "Commander, Colonel."

"Lieutenant," both acknowledged happily.

When they doctor walked away, Harm gestured her closer. "Come here."

She went into his arms, hugging him. "I'm glad you're here."

"So am I sweetheart," he said holding her gently. "You gave us quite a scare."

"I'm sorry," she released him and hugged Mac, then stepped back. "Do you know what happened?"

"The Nighthawk exploded from the inside," Mac answered, and then explained to her, her fiancé's theory.

Harmony pulled the CPU from the pocket of her flight suite. "This is all I removed."

Harm looked at it. "And _Romy _is here too?"

She nodded. "I could have her do a sweep of the wreckage of any signs of tempering," she told her. "It'll only take me a few minutes to integrate her into my laptop."

"Lets do it then."

They all went to her stateroom, as promised it took Harmony a few minutes to integrate the CPU into the laptop. Through after all the tinkering she'd been doing, the laptop was five times as fast and five times as better and it had been brought bran new.

"_Romy's_ on line," she announced and they all took notice. "_Romy_ perform a sensor sweep of the hanger, look for signs of explosive residue."

"Affirmative, sweep initiated," the computer responded. "Sweep complete. No residue."

"_Romy_, what would course a Nighthawk to explode from the inside?"

"SD activation, full systems malfunction."

"A virus," Harm formulated. 

Harmony followed this through. "_Romy_, do a virus scan of the wreckage in the hanger."

There was a pause. "Scan is clear."

She wasn't going to give up. "Now scan for virus dating from 2004."

There was another pause. "Affirmative, virus found."

"Double check your systems and remove any found virus'."

"Doing so. Scan complete, virus removed."

"Would a virus be able to destroy the Nighthawk?" Mac asked.

David nodded. "Because _Romy_ wasn't looking for it, it ate away at the system until the SD safe guards fell down and then boom."

"But where would it get the virus from?"

Harmony stood, hugging herself as she turned. "That was my fault," she said softly. 

"Harm? How?" David inquired shocked.

"When _Romy_ downloaded out service records from our dogtags, she initiated a link with the Colonel's laptop."

"Then it's my fault, Harmony, not yours," Mac corrected her. "After we got back my laptop started playing up, I had Bud check it out. He found a virus and got rid of it."

Harm knew this was getting them nowhere, blaming each other. He drew Harmony into his arms. "It was no ones fault sweetheart, it was just an accident."

"I'll go talk to the Captain," Mac suggested, seeing they needed time alone. "You'd better come with me, Lieutenant Hawks."

"Yes Ma'am," he agreed and followed her out.

Harmony didn't leave Harm's embrace, she felt safe there. "They did that on purpose."

"I know," he rubbed her back in slow circles. "Mac was worried enough to call you 'our little girl'."

"I don't mind. I miss having mum and dad to talk too," she admitted. "Especially dad."

"I bet he misses you too kiddo."

"I want to go home, Commander."

"I know sweetheart and if there was any way I could get you home I'd do it," he said gently. "But I can't."

"I know."

"How about you get some rest."

"No, I'm fine," she stepped back, the stubborn Rabb expression on her face. "I'd like to take a walk, would you care to join me, sir?"

"Sure," he smiled broadly. "Lieutenant."

Chuckling she grabbed her flight jacket and they left her stateroom, walking through the ship to the fantail.

"I heard you gave _Tuna_ a run for his money today."

"I give him a run for his money every time we go up," she smirked. "It's just I got tired of holding back."

"So you let him have it?"

"Yeah."

He laughed. "I don't know whether to be sorry for _Tuna _or not."

"I wouldn't," she said grinning. "He deserved it."

"At least you're keeping him on his toes."

"Yeah I can do that," she remarked and sighed. "The funny thing is, the tactic's I'm flying most were written by him. The exercises we're doing now I leant at the Academy."

"Well the Academy sure has changed then since my day."

"A little," she said solemnly. "I'm sorry sir, I'm being melancholy."

"Harmony, stop it," he ordered.

"What sir?"

"That, you don't have to call me sir when we're alone."

She smiled. "I guess its force of habit."

He laughed. "I guess it is."

Looking out of the ocean, Harmony recalled doing this with her father. 

"What are you thinking, Harm?"

"About dad?" She turned and leant against the rail. "I use to love coming onto the carriers when I was a kid to visit him," she chuckled at a memory. "I remember I use to trip over the knee knockers, and dad would pick me up, rub my knees and hands and kiss my cheek. He'd laugh and tell me he use to fall over them too as a kid."

"I did, I remember falling over them on the Hornet when dad served aboard her." Harm recalled.

"Every Christmas Eve when I'm in port, I go with dad and Mattie to the wall and visit Grandpa Harm. Dad starting doing it with me from the moment I was born, Mattie and I both," she edged closer to him. "I know it's not Christmas Eve, but when we get back to port, can we visit the Wall?"

"Sure sweetheart," he drew her into his arms. "Any time you want to go, we will."

"Thanks Harm."

He hugged her, as she hugged him. "We should find Mac and David."

Harmony pulled away. "They're in the Ward Room."

"How do you know that?" He asked as they left.

"I always know where David is."

"Really?"

"Aha, AJ is the same with me," she answered. "And we've only been gone twenty minutes, David is wondering where we are."

Harm laughed. "You're your mothers daughter all right."

She grinned. "My great sense of timing is like your ability to always know where Mac is. I just inherited both."

"You must of gave your mother a hard time as a kid, sweetheart?"

"Only when you weren't home," she smirked. "Mum always said I was a miniature dad."

"And Mattie?"

"Mattie is just as bad."

"It must be hard on your mum at time, three aviators in the family."

She nodded. "She worried when I first got my wings, and the first time I had to eject. The worse was when _Blades _and I were missing. That eats at her everyday, her and Dad."

"You came back through and you'll get back, I promise."

"I know," she said with self-assurance. 

"Come on, I'll buy you a cup of coffee," he jeered.

"Nar, I'll buy you one," she mused. "You can buy me a beer when we get into port."

"It's a deal," he smirked. "So are you coming to my bachelor party?"

"Of course, what would I do at a bachelorett party?" She quizzed him.

"I have no idea, but I have a feeling you wouldn't get much out of one."

"Not a lot," she agreed. "So where are we going for this bachelor party?"

"Benzinger's."

"What happened to McMurphy's?"

"Nothing, we just thought we'd have a change," he answered, and then asked. "How do you know about McMurphy's?"

"We always head to McMurphy's when we get into port."

"Oh?"

Harmony stopped. "Harm, I'm twenty-five, I'm not a child."

"I know that."

She rolled her eyes at him and they walked into the Ward Room. "I'll always be a child to you."

"True."

"You're not giving _Hammer _a hard time are you _Pappy_?" Beth asked him.

"No," he grinned cheekily. "Not much anyway."

"Typical."

"Thanks _Skates_."

"You're welcome."

He laughed and they went over to Mac and David. "Please tell me you two are not going to pick on me?"

"Us, why would we do that?" Mac asked him innocently.

Harmony chuckled and sat next to David. "He's feeling old."

"He is old, Harm."

"Oh yeah."

Harm groaned. "Now that's enough," he ordered and they all laughed.

One month later:

Benzinger's Bar

Harm's Bachelor Party

"Keeter!" Harm gave his old friend a slap on the back. "About time you got here."

"Hey, the party never starts without me," he mused. "So where is she?"

"Who?"

"Harmony, the cousin you've never told me about."

"I've never told you because I don't trust you."

"Oh buddy that hurts."

Harm laughed and looked around, seeing the young woman. "_Hammer_." She glanced over, and then came over on his insistence. "Harmony Rabb, my best friend since the Academy, and my best man. Jack Keeter."

"Nice to meet you Jack," she shook his hand.

"It's very nice to meet you, Harmony. Now I can see why Harm wouldn't tell me about you," he teased.

"Why are you a threat?"

"Only in your cousin's eyes."

She laughed. "Harm still thinks of me as a little girl."

"Honey, you're no little girl," Jack remarked.

Harm frowned at him. "Don't even think about it."

Harmony smiled, that flyboy grin of her fathers. "I'd take his advice if I were you, after all best man or not. You can be replaced."

Jack couldn't help but laugh. "Thanks kid."

"You're welcome, excuse me," she said, and then returned to David's side.

"Have a nice conversation with Uncle Jack?" He asked her.

"Yes," she smiled and grabbed his hand. "Come dance with me."

He let her drag him onto the dance floor, taking her in his arms. The music was slow and her body molded against his so perfectly, her arms circled his neck as his hands rested on her lower back. "Are you happy?"

"Yes," she answered and saw what he was feeling in his eyes, felt what he was feeling. "Where do we go from here, David?"

"I don't know," he said softly. "I love you Harm, I have from the moment I saw you," their foreheads were touching. "I can't hid that forever."

"I know," she wanted to kiss him, to touch him. Guilt flooded her though, AJ was the man she said she wanted to grow old with and here she was aching for another.

"Harm," David's voice broke through. "They've probably given up looking for us, if anything they've listed us MIA. I always told Sara if anything happened to me that she had to go on. I'd want her too."

"I told AJ the same thing, but what if we get home and time as pasted for us but not for them?" She asked.

"I don't know, I just know what I'm feeling," he whispered and maneuvered her towards a quiet corner, away from the rest of the party. Out of sight he pushed her against it, his mouth sort hers in a hungered kiss, one she returned.

Harmony ran her hands down his back and pulled his shirt from his jeans, touching the warm skin she found beneath it. She moaned as he kissed her neck, feeling his hands had made their way under her own shirt. "David," she managed to say his name, another moan slipped past her lips. "We can't, not here."

He pulled back, breathing hard, his heart pounding. "Damn that was stupid on my part."

"No, it wasn't," she insisted smiling. "But we can't do this here. Later after the party," she promised, then slipped out of his arms and mingled into the crowd.

David lent against the wall and closed his eyes. _Damn_! 

Harm had seen the whole thing; he went over to his 'cousin'. "We have to talk," he said quietly, but louder he said. "Come dance with me."

She went willingly, dancing close, but not like she had with her RIO. 

"I saw the whole thing, Harmony, be careful," he said softly. "He's still your cousin."

"Half cousin," she corrected. "And I will be."

"All right," he backed off. "I trust you."

"No you don't," she smirked grinning. "But that's okay."

"Just be careful, you're under the same chain of command," he reminded.

"I know and we will be," she said, then changed the subject. "So are you nervous?"

"No," Harm said calmly. "I want this. We should have done it a long time ago."

"You weren't ready a long time ago," Harmony told him. "You are now."

"How did you become so smart?"

"Practice," she giggled.

"I bet."

"Oh it was, lots and lots of practice."

"Smart ass."

"Thank you."

He shook his head. "Pain."

"So where are Mac and the girls going?" She inquired.

"I have no idea, I thought she would have told you?"

"No, don't worry, I'm sure they want get arrested or anything."

Harm thought back to Bud's bachelor party and winced. "I hope not."

"Have faith, Harm, they'll be fine." Harmony said grinning. "After all how much trouble can five grown women get into at a bachelorett party?"

"Knowing Mac, plenty."

"Don't worry, they'll be fine."

Ten hours later:

Washington Police Station

Harmony Rabb followed the police office through to the holding cells, hiding a smirk when she saw them. All looking worse for wear – Sarah Mackenzie, Harriet Roberts, Bobby Latham, Teresa Coulter, and Trish Burnett, sat in one cell. Harm was going to love this; she was not only bailing out his fiancée but his mother too. _Damn this was good_. She cleared her throat. "Good morning."

Mac got quickly to her feet and hurried over to her, the bars standing between them. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Everything is fine," the young aviator reassured. "The Admiral is taking care of the legal details," she informed as the police office unlocked the cell. "You're free to go."

"You won't tell Harm about this, will you?" Trish asked her. "Or Frank?"

"I won't say a word, Mrs. Burnett," Harmony smiled, when she'd first meet Harm's mother, the urge to wrap her arms around her had been very strong. She'd lost her grandmother when she'd been a teenager and yet in this time she was face to face with her again. "I think we should get out of here, you all need some sleep before this afternoon."

"Thanks Harmony," Bobbie said, rubbing her bruised hand.

"You're welcome Ma'am," she said forcing herself not to snap to when she saw the senator, which was hard. This was the President of the United States in her time.

The Admiral didn't say anything as they walked out, not to them anyway, he addressed the young aviator. "Take everyone home, Harmony and make sure Harm doesn't get word of this."

"Yes sir," she smiled. "They'll be fine."

He sighed. "Ladies, I'll see you all this afternoon."

They all mumbled their thanks, leaving the Police station. Harmony had borrowed Harm's SUV, which was a good thing, she could take them all at once. She dropped Bobbie off, then Harriet and Teresa, taking Mac and Trish to the house the Colonel and Commander had brought while she'd been at sea. Harm was sleeping off last night at his apartment, which David was taking over, she had moved in with Jennifer Coates, since Mattie had moved into the house with Harm and Mac.

Mattie ran out to the car. "Are you all right?" She asked worriedly.

"We're fine," Mac said, shooting Harmony a warning look as she got out. 

"Everything is fine, Mattie," Harmony said lightly. "Just car problem."

"Okay."

Mac sighed in relief. "Thank you," she said quietly.

"Come on Sarah, honey, we need some sleep," Trish insisted.

She nodded. "We'll see you later, Harmony."

"Yes Ma'am," she agreed and then backed out and drove away, chuckling as she did. This was going to be one hell'va story to tell her kids one day.

Lovers Peck, Virginia

1430 hours

Lieutenant David Hawks stood next to his driver, they stood close enough that it wasn't noticeable they were holding hands. They'd stepped over the line last night and now there was no way back, which was why it had to look like nothing had changed.

Standing with the other guests, they watched as Commander Harmon Rabb and Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie took their vows, becoming man and wife.

Harmony Rabb had tears in her eyes, tears of happiness. She smiled and squeezed his hand, seeing him smile back. They'd come back in time to a parallel timeline, got Harm and Mac together, were a part of one of the last Tomcat squadrons. They'd done what no pilot and RIO had done in their time.

They all clapped and cheered as Harm kissed his wife, he hadn't cared where they got married, as long as they did. So on a mountaintop named Lovers Peak wasn't a problem.

A small honor guard formed up before the bride and groomed, the best man announced in a clear voice. "Ladies and gentleman, presenting for the first time. Commander and Mrs. Harmon Rabb." Keeter announced. 

They moved through the arch of swords, as they past under the last, Commander Sturgis Turner swatted Mac on the backside lightly with his saber saying: "Go Navy"

She laughed and the honor guard was dismissed.

Harmony congratulated Harm and Mac, hugging them both. David shook Harm's hand and kissed the bride. Then they stood back as the rest of their friends and family congratulated them.

"It looks like we're going to be here for a while, _Hammer_." David noted.

"Looks like it _Blades_," she agreed. "Still, I got to see Harm and Mac married. Maybe I'll even get to see their first born come into the world."

"You never know, sweetheart, you just never know," he stated.

To be continued…


	6. Coming to an end: Part Two

**Title:** **_Times Destiny_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email: **lindsay30@austarnet.com.au

**Rating:** PG 13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note:**  Sorry this has taken so long; I just couldn't seem to get a start on it. Then the ideas just kept coming, so I hope it makes sense and everyone likes it. Thanks too: _SarahRabb705_ (Sorry for making you cringe in that last episode, I just couldn't resist though. Sorry), _CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur_ (Thanks and the answer is coming), _Cathy F_ (I'm not sure about parallel universes colliding but I'm not really good with that sort of thing, so bare with me. That's though for loving the story), _DD2_ (No it wasn't the end, but all things must come to an end.), _Winjan_ (I hope you like the end).

Times Destiny 

Chapter six: **_Coming to an end: Part Two_**

USS _Patrick Henry_

Adriatic Sea

Captain Mike Hayden walked out onto Vultures Row, he saw the person he was looking for. "Hey _Hammer_."

Lt. Commander Harmony Rabb turned. "_Cag_."

He stood next to her. "Where's _Blades_?"

"Sleeping."

"So why aren't you?" He asked her.

She grinned, it would be twelve months to the day they arrived in the morning and in those twelve months they'd made a home and became part of a family. She'd even managed to get a promotion and become XO of the squadron. "I guess I'm not tired."

He glanced out over the flight deck. "I spoke to Captain Rabb."

"How is he, sir?"

"Excited about coming out here, but he's the Fleet JAG who's also a aviator, it's in his blood," he remarked, coming to the point. "He wanted to know how you and _Blades_ were? Why didn't you tell me the two of you were having problems?"

Harmony sighed and turned, leaning against the rail. "We're not having problems, our personal relationship just got less complicated over the past few months."

"So you stopped sleeping with him?" He asked her bluntly.

She was surprised. "How did you?"

Mike shrugged. "The sexual tension between you two was pretty thick the first five months you were with us, then when you redeployed, it was gone. So when did it change?"

"After we got back, we'd spent the six months keeping our relationship platonic. We found we couldn't go back," she sighed again. "I guess we were better friends then lovers."

"So you relationship is now totally platonic?"

"Yes."

"Good, because I'd hate to have to break the two of you up. You're a damn good team," the _Cag_ lent off the rail. "Besides where would I get a Lieutenant Commander who can keep _Pappy_ in line."

Harmony chuckled. "You could always call _Skates _sir."

"I could," he smirked. "Except her husband likes her state side and out of the cockpit and in the class room."

"She is a good instructor sir."

"Yes she is, _Hammer_," he patted her on the back. "Go get some sleep, Commander, that's an order."

"Yes sir," she said with her flyboy grin and wandered back inside.

Mike chuckled quietly. Nothing Harmony Rabb did surprised him; she was a lot like Harm. Too much at times and for a week he would have two Rabb's to deal with, luckily only one was under his command.

In her stateroom, Harmony removed her boots and flight suite, leaving the later draped over the computer chair, she crawled onto her bunk and drew the curtain across after slipping under the covers.

"Hey Harm?"

"Yeah Shelly?" She addressed her roommate, Lt. Shelly Winters, one of the RIO's.

"Are you okay? You don't usually wander around this late?"

"I'm fine, I just needed some air."

"All right, night."

"Night Shell," she said with a smile and rolled onto her side, hugging her pillow. As she slept, imagers of the mist that had brought her and David to this parallel past filtered into her dreams. So much they stayed with her as she walked into the ready room the next morning.

David gestured her over. "Hey if it isn't the Queen of the Greenie board," he announced a little louder then necessary and her fellow aviators and RIO's clapped and cheered.

Harmony blushed and rolled her eyes, perching on the arm of the chair. "And you guys still haven't figured out I'm an alien yet."

They laughed harder.

"We've known that since you joined us _Hammer_!" Someone called out.

"Thank you so much," she retorted with her flyboy grin. She saw the _Cag_ come into the room with the Fleet JAG, jumping to her feet. "Attention on deck!" She called out.

All snapped too becoming quiet.

"At ease, people, take your seats," the _Cag_ ordered and continued when they did. "I'm sure you all remember Captain Rabb, so I won't bore you with long introductions. The Captain will be with us for a week and I can guarantee he will be flying with us as well as sorting out Lt. Michaels, without scaring the hell out of him."

"Like he does every time he comes onboard." Harmony smirked and her squad laughed lightly.

"Thank you Lt. Commander Rabb," Harm said with a warm smile.

"No problem, sir."

"All right people suite up, lets go flying." Mike ordered.

A few minutes later they were in full flight gear, with helmets resting on their legs as they received their briefing. Which Hayden wrapped up. "All right people, watch the weather, there's a swell moving in. So lets fly."

Standing they filed out.

Captain Harm Rabb patted his 'cousin' on the back. "Been good _Hammer_?"

"Yes sir," she said happily. "And you, how are the Colonel and little Harmony?"

"They're great, sweetheart. Little Harmony has grown so much since you last saw her," Harm said with a new father grin plastered on his face. "Did you get the photos Mac e-mailed?"

"I did, Harmony is so cute, and I loved the sailor suite."

He chuckled. "That was a present from Harriet."

They came out onto the flight deck, putting their helmets on they walked across to their Tomcats, the bantering continued until they climbed aboard their respective birds.

David had listened to it, but even the bantering didn't ease the concern that was building in the pit of his stomach.

Harmony noticed it was they were going through the checklist on the catapult. "What's wrong, _Blades_?"

"Nothing. Wing sweep auto?"

"Check," she responded. "Now what's wrong, I know you well enough to know when some think is brothering you."

"I'm fine. Engine instruments normal?"

"Check."

"List complete."

She saw he wasn't going to tell her any more. "All right _Blades_, call it in."

"Control this is _Raptor_ one, one, five, up and ready."

"_Rodger one, one, five, your clear to launch_,"

After giving the crewman a salute, they were catapulted off the deck, her wingman launching after her, forming up on her wing. The squad launched behind them, going on with their assignments after breaking off into divisions. The _Cag _and his wingman came up beside them.

"_Lets get this over and done with before the swell moves in_," the _Cag_ ordered.

"Rodger that _Cag_," Harmony acknowledged.

"_Lead the way, darlin_!" A strong Texas drawl came over the radio.

"Always do, _Tex_, always do."

A second voice was heard. "_Are you flirting, Hammer_"

"Now _Pappy_ you know me better then that," she remarked with a grin.

The wings on his Tomcat when up and down as he rocked it a couple of times, to signify he was laughing. "_That's what I thought_."

She laughed, and then playfully grumbled. "The things I have to put up with."

"_Yeah, the things you do_," the _Cag's _voice came over. "_Lets get going. Pappy why don't you fly wing for Hammer, Tex, you're with me_."

"_Aye sir_," both acknowledged, and then switched places. The two divisions then broke off.

"So _Pappy_, how's your RIO?" Harmony asked him, she knew who he was flying with. Her roommate, Shelly Winters – Snowy.

"_What can I say Hammer, she was trained by Skates. She'll handle anything_," he remarked playfully.

"_Yes sir_," Shelly agreed. She'd gotten _Snowy_ because of her name and the fact she had blond hair. "_Skates also warned me about you sir_."

"_Gee thanks Snowy_."

"_You're welcome sir_."

Harmony grinned; she glanced at her RIO's reflection. "What's wrong, _Blades_?"

"I told you, nothing," he forced a smile. "I'm all right."

"Liar."

"Only because you know me."

She shook her head lightly, but the visions of the mist lingered in her mind. "_Blades_, check the swell?"

"It's still forming, _Hammer_. West south west of us."

"Keep an eye on it."

"Yes Ma'am."

"_What's up Hammer_?" Harm asked seriously.

"I just want an eye kept on the swell, that's all sir."

"_Very well_."

A half an hour later the _Patrick Henry_ contacted them. "_Batman two, this is Warpaint, the swell is moving in. Time to head home._"

"Rodger."

Captain Ingles came on. "_Hammer, Pappy. Tac two_," he ordered, knowing both would change frequencies.

"What's up _Skipper_?" Harm asked.

"_That swell is moving towards you two, it has the same reading as the one that appeared twelve months ago_."

Harmony's heart pounded a little faster. "Permission to check it out sir?"__

"_Hammer_…" He hesitated. "_Very well. Good luck Commander. Captain return to the Patrick Henry_."

"Aye sir," both acknowledged.

Harmony glanced over to the second Tomcat. "_Pappy_."

"_Yeah Hammer_."

"If by any change this is it," she swallowed hard. "There's a message on my laptop for you and Mac."

"_Understood Commander_," he stated, and then switched to Russian for what he wanted to say next. {_Be careful, it was a pleasure serving with you both_.}

{And with you sir," both replied in Russian.

His Tomcat banked away, heading for the carrier.

Harmony turned hers after clipping up her mask, noticing her RIO had done the same. "Give me a reading _Skates_."

He accepted the use of his original call sign. "Closing, visual in five minutes."

She noticed the cloud formations, the darkness that was building. "Davy?"

"Yeah Harm?"

"If this is it, will we get home or some other time?"

"I don't know, I'm theorizing we'll get home."

"Okay," she took a deep breath, changing back frequencies. "_Warpaint_, this is _Batman two_, entering the swell."

"_Rodger Batman two_."

As it happened before, the mist seemed to enclose the small fighter, the turbulence and electrical inference was twice as bad, coursing the two aviators to be tossed around. This was worse then they'd experienced the first time round, especially since the Tomcat didn't have the strike resistant skin the F-32 did, it couldn't absorb the strikes and render them harmless. So when a bolt of lightening streaked across the sky and struck the side of the Tomcat near the cockpit, Harmony was covered in a shower of sparks and she fought to control the fighter. "We've been hit, the stick is fighting me!"

"Hold it _Hammer_, we're almost clear!" David called back as he held on.

The Tomcat shot out of the mist into bright sunlight with a loud boom, both her engines flaming out as it went into a flat spin.

Harmony pushed down her helmets visor quickly as she fought to restart the engines. "They're dead, _Skates_. I'll hold it, you call it!"

"Rodger. Mayday, mayday, this if _Raptor_ one, one, five, declaring an emergency, mayday, mayday."

They were falling fast as they spun. "I can't hold it, _Skates_, punch us out!" Harmony yelled to him.

He reached up and pulled the ejection system, the canopy blew and they were shot into the air, clear of the falling Tomcat. Their parachutes jerked them into the air away from the ejections seats, and then floated them towards the water, their bird exploding as it hit. They hit the water hard themselves, and the last thing Harmony saw before she blacked out was David reaching out towards her.

Rabb's Residence

Alexandria, Virginia.

Two weeks later – 2005

Mac came back into the living room and sat next to her husband, she handed him a cup of coffee, putting hers on the coffee table next to the laptop. They'd returned from a memorial for Harmony and David, as far as anyone was concerned they'd been killed when their Tomcat crashed into the ocean after being struck by lightening. Only a few knew different. "There is a good chance they made it Harm. There was no wreckage."

"I know," he put his cup on the coffee table and took her hand. "Are you ready?" He'd found the message Harmony had left for them and had _Romy_ prepare it. He saw his wife nod. "Begin message, _Romy_."

"_Message beginning_," the computer announced.

They saw Harmony sitting in her stateroom. "Hi Mac, Harm, I guess if you're watching this then one of two things has happened. Either David and I have returned home to our own time or we've been killed in the line of duty. I'm hoping it was the first," she paused. "If that's the case then we'll be fine and back we're we belong.  I just want to say you two gave me great insight into what my parents must of went through when they were first together and the love that has kept them together. There are a lot of questions I'm going to ask them, but I have a new respect for them both," she grinned. "I also have a couple of great stories to tell them concerning you both," she paused again, her expression softening. "No matter what has happened I want you to know neither David or I could have made it without you both, your love and support has kept us going and made our time with you something to remember and cherish. And I want you to know I love you both, you were the best honorary cousins a girl could ask for. Thank you for everything and take care of little Harmony. Please tell her about me one day, tell her how much I enjoyed being a small part of her life. I wish I could have said goodbye, but perhaps until next time is better. So until next time," she smiled sadly.  "Lastly, David and I decided after a length debt to include a special message file for Bud and Harriet Roberts. David wanted them to know about Sara, he even included a copy of the picture he carries with him. I know this will be hard, but perhaps it will also give them closer to know in a parallel timeline their daughter survived and became a beautiful young woman. I'll leave the decision up to you as to whether or not you give them the message file. I think it helped David to make it." She touched the screen with her fingertips. "Take care Mac, Harm. Tell Harmony I love her."

The message ended and the screen returned to the main page.

Harm took a mini disk and loaded it into the drive. "_Romy_ download Roberts file, then delete."

"_Locating and downloading_," the computer informed, then. "_Download complete. Deleting from main drive_."

"Thank you _Romy_," he removed the disk and put it back into the case, sitting back. "So do we give it to them?"

Mac took it. "I think we should and let them make the decision as to whether or not they watch it."

Harm slipped his arm around her. "God I hope they made it."

"So do I," she agreed. "So do I."

Bethesda Naval Hospital

Maryland, Virginia

14th of July 2021.

Admiral Harmon Rabb sat back down, leaning back in the seat; his wife took his hand giving him a reassuring smile.

Like her husband, General Sarah Rabb wanted to know what had happened to their daughter. Four hours ago Harmony Rabb and David Hawks had been found floating in the Atlantic Ocean half frozen but alive. Twelve months since they'd disappeared. Wreckage from an old F-14 Tomcat was found near by and both had been wearing flight suites dating back to around the year 2004 or 5. What had surprised them more, other then Harmony's change in rank, was one of the photos they'd found in her flight suite. Which had been given to them. The photo had shown Harmony and David standing with a much younger and lower ranked Harm and Sarah Rabb, all four were smiling happily.

Harm looked up as his half brother and the SeAL came down the corridor, he'd rang Sergei as soon as he'd heard his daughter had been found. Sergei Rabb worked for the CIA and had done so long before Harm had been told about him, so if anyone could find Lt. Commander AJ Chegwidden Jr, then he could.

Lt. Matt Rabb, who had been brought home on emergency leave, also saw them, snapped too. "Sir."

Next to him Lt. Sara Roberts did the same, she'd been aguishly waiting for news too. "Sir."

"Cut it out you two," AJ ordered lightly. He nodded to the two officers. "Admiral, Ma'am."

"Sorry we're late, it took longer to find AJ then I first thought," Sergei apologized. "Has there been any news?"

"No, not yet." Harm informed.

Sergei heard something in his brother's voice. "What's wrong?"

He handed him the photo. "This was found along with the few others in one of the pockets on Harmony's flight suite."

Looking at it, Sergei was stunned. "Is this real?"

"Look at the date."

He did after turning the laminated photo over. Written on the back was 'Harm, Mac, David and myself, 3rd of December 2004'. "Is this a joke?"

"We want know until they wake up."

AJ looked at the photo too and what was written on the back. "If this is real, then they what? When back in time?"

"It looks like it." Harm stated dryly.

"Dad, that's impossible, isn't it. I mean if they'd gone back in time, then wouldn't you and Mum remember them?" Matt asked.

"Not if they went back to a parallel timeline," Sara theorized and everyone glanced her way. "I took Temporal Dynamic's at the Academy."

Sarah was going to comment when the doctor came down the corridor to them, she and Harm stood and waited for him to give them news about their daughter and her RIO.

"Admiral, General," Doctor Mitchell greeted. "Both Lt. Commander Rabb and Lt. Hawks are resting, we've managed to bring their temperatures back down to normal. They suffered a number of injures though from hitting the water hard, the Lt. Commander has a broken right foot and cracked ribs. Lt. Hawks has cracked ribs and a fractured left wrist. All were treated and both have been settled in a room. At the moment though we're more concerned about their memory lose."

"Memory lost?" Sarah was stunned. "What do they remember?"

"Leaving Norfolk for the USS _Liberty Island_, then nothing," the doctor reported. "I've downloaded the data from their dogtags," he handed the disk to the General. "Both the Lt. Commander and the Lieutenant are confused. Don't try to force to much, it's possible their memories will simple return when the shock of what happened to them wears off."

"And if it doesn't?" Harm asked.

"Then we may never know what happened to them," the doctor retorted.

"Can we see them?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, this way," he guided them down the corridor, opening the door to the room. "Not to long."

They went in, seeing the two aviators had been settled, casts on the fused broken bones.

Harmony turned as she heard the door open. "Mum, dad."

Harm and Sarah hurried over to Harmony; gentle hugging their daughter, as did Matt and AJ. Sara went to David's side, hugging and kissing him.

AJ was given the chance to preach on the bed and took it, gathering Harmony in his arms. "I miss you darlin."

"I'm okay, I don't remember what happened but I'm okay, despite everything."

"You two don't remember anything after you left Norfolk?" Sergei asked.

"Nothing," she answered.

"Not a thing," David agreed. "I don't even remember how we got into the water."

"Must have been a great twelve months then." Matt remarked.

"It doesn't seem possible," Harmony whispered.

Harm handed his brother the disk the doctor had given him. "What does it say?"

Sergei took the PAD from his pocket and inserted the disk; bring up the information, reading it through. "Well according to this Harmony and David went back in time to 2004, where they served aboard the USS _Patrick Henry_ with the _Raptors._"

"You're kidding," his brother exclaimed.

"No, they flew Tomcats. Harmony was promoted and became the squadron XO," he handed his brother the PAD.

Harm took a look and then handed it to his wife. "You two have had an exciting twelve months," he stated, glancing at both of them. "You're going to have interesting stories to tell when you get your memories back."

"If we get them back," David said.

"Give it time, Davy," Sara said gently. "What is important is you're home."

He hugged her again. "I'm sorry babe, for putting you through that."

"Just don't do it again," she said, the tears she'd been holding back fell.

Harmony smiled and saw the relief on AJ's face too. "I'm sorry too."

"You're back, that's all that matters," he said tenderly. "Back where you belong."

She lent forward and kissed him. "I'll always come back to you."

"I know," he said and then kissed her back.

Harm smiled at Sarah. "That's my girl."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't I know it," she mused and they all laughed.

Chegwidden Residence

McLean, Virginia

Two weeks later.

AJ came out of the house, finding his fiancée sitting on the back steps, after almost losing her he'd made a decision. One he was going to marry her and two he was going to request a transfer and use that law degree he'd gotten at the Academy to stay out of danger. Of course Admiral Rabb had given him permission to marry his daughter and agreed to have him at JAG. He sat down next to Harmony. "Hey darlin."

She moved to sit in his arms, the cast was gone from her foot and she'd been cleared for flight duty. As had David, who was under Sara Roberts tender care still. Yet Harmony was thinking long and hard about her career, since being released from the hospital she'd been seeing flashes of memories in her sleep.

"What's wrong Harm?"

She smiled warmly. "I was just thinking."

"What about?"

"What happened, what I remember, what I want."

"That's a lot of what's," he messed. "Made any decisions?"

"Yeah I have," she stood and pulled him up into her arms. "One; I don't want to wait, lets get married as soon as it can be arranged. Two; my dad and I are going to have a long talk and three; I'm going to ask to be removed from carrier duty. I want to continue flying but I need to sort out my life first."

AJ grinned. "Why don't you ask your dad if he needs another lawyer, I'm sure he could arrange it. As for the first, anytime, anyplace darlin."

"Thank you AJ," 

"I love you Harmony."

"I love you too, AJ."

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her, a slow passionate kiss. He moved his hand to the back of her neck, expecting to find the silver disk all aviators wore to control the g forces they experienced while flying and to control contraception. It wasn't there; he hadn't noticed it before, not even while he'd held her in his arms at night. He pulled back.

"What's wrong?" Harmony asked him.

"Your disk is gone."

She nodded. "I haven't worn it for twelve months, I was on the pill instead."

"Oh, the what?" He looked at her surprised.

"The contraceptive pill…" her voice faded as she realized what it meant. "We removed our disks because the fighters didn't course black out problems," she remembered that. "Mac suggested I go on the pill."

As excited, as he was that she was remembering, AJ kept calm. "Mac? You mean your Mum?"

She nodded. "Sort off," it was all so confusing.

"Darlin," he got her attention. "Do you realize what this means?"

A grin eased on her lips. "Aha huh, but I would have a certain amount of contraceptive still left in my body."

"No darlin you wouldn't. When you were taken to the hospital after you were found, all drugs would have been cleared from your system for the detox report."

"Which means?"

"It means we need to get married quickly before your dad decides to use me for target practice," he mused as he ran his hand down to her stomach. "And you need to get a test done."

"And if I am, would you mind?"

"No darlin, not at all. I love you," he kissed her again, parting her lips. "Now how about we go inside and continue what we started."

"Sounds good to me," she purred sexily.

Groaning AJ picked her up and carried her into the house, he was going to make love to her, whether they made it to the bedroom wasn't an issue. He just needed her as much as she needed him for the rest of their lives.

**One month later:**

David nodded to Sergei as he sat next to him, unlike Harmony, he remembered everything and he was glad there were things she didn't. "Hey dad."

Sergei looked surprised. "I beg your pardon."

"I know, about you and mum, I don't know how or why? But I do know you're my father."

"Well how and why is the usual, your mum and I fell in love and you were conceived. Because of my job we decided to keep it a secret, then your mum was killed and it was to late," his father explained.

David sighed. He watched Harmony and AJ dancing, his friend looked beautiful in her wedding gown, snug in the arms of her new husband who wore his dress whites. "She doesn't remember everything, but I do."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"A good thing."

"She's pregnant."

"I know," David announced. "She told me this morning, along with the fact she's now the legal advisor at the Pentagon attached to JAG."

"So what about you, where do you go from here?" Sergei asked him.

"Researches at Norfolk are working on the Temporal Dynamics theory, they offered me a position since I've been back in time to a parallel timeline," he answered. "I'm taking it. I'd like to think I might find a way to send a message back in time to the timeline we visited and tell them we made it and are fine."

"I hope you do it then son."

"So do I dad, so do I."

"And you and Sara?"

David grinned. "Well lets just say Harmony and AJ's wedding won't be the only one this year."

Sergei laughed and playfully slapped his son on the shoulder. "Just remember to invite me to the wedding."

"Oh I will," he mussed, and then stood. "Now I'm going to ask my fiancée to dance." He announced and wandered off to find Sara.

Harm came over to his brother and sat with him. "Having a father and son conversation?"

"Our first." Sergei agreed.

"So how was it?"

"Interesting."

Harm chuckled. "Don't worry it gets easier."

"Thanks brother."

"You're welcome."

"So how do you feel about being a grandfather?" Sergei asked him.

The elder sighed. "It had to happen I suppose," he said and they both laughed. "Sarah however is feeling old."

"You're both old, Harm, we all are," his brother noted. "That's why we have grown up children."

Harm nodded. "Yes well you'll be in my shoes one day, little brother."

"True, but I don't mind."

"Sure you don't, Sergei," he patted his shoulder and stood. "And just you keep telling yourself that," he mused, leaving him to his thoughts.

Sergei chuckled and decided to rejoin the party too; it wasn't everyday his niece got married, so he may as well enjoy it.

Christmas Day 2005

Rabb Residence

Alexandria, Virginia.

Mac picked up the last of the Christmas paper, shoving it into the garbage bag, She didn't know who had the most fun, her husband or daughters, Mattie had enjoyed it as much as baby Harmony. Then again so had the Admiral, who they'd invited to join them. AJ Chegwidden had spent the morning surrounded by wrapping paper and tinsel.

"_Colonel Rabb_."

Mac dropped the bag and went over to the laptop. "Yes _Romy_?"

"_Incoming message_."

"From where _Romy_?"

"_From when is the correct term, Colonel_."

Mac arched an eyebrow. "Harm, Admiral, Mattie, you'd better come in here!" She called out, hopping she didn't wake the baby in the process.

The three of them came into the living room. "What's wrong?" Harm asked.

"_Romy_ is receiving a message."

"From who?"

"When," she corrected and they gathered around the laptop that sat on the coffee table. "Go a head _Romy_."

The message came through; David Hawks' image came onto the screen. He wore summer whites and had the rank of Commander. "Hello Colonel, Captain. It's taken a number of years to perfect this technique but if you're receiving this then we've had successes. It's been five years since we returned home, a lot has happened since then. When we returned, we suffered from memory lose, to start with neither of us remembered the twelve months we were gone. Slowly though I remembered everything, to this day Harmony only remembers bits and pieces, which in a way is good," he paused. "Harmony married AJ, they have twin son's Andrew and Anthony, who are four. Both work at JAG now, Commander Rabb actually works for the Pentagon, but is on permit lone to JAG and Commander Chegwidden is Adjutant to the JAG himself. Not that the Admiral lets his son-in-law get away with anything, much anyway," he held up a photo. "This is Harmony and AJ's wedding photo," he held up another. "This is the twin's christening." He put them down and held up another wedding photo. "This is mine and Sara's wedding photo and this one," he held up the second. "This is our daughter Elisabeth, Beth. She's two and Sara is expecting again, I'm hopping for a boy this time, but I really don't care. Oh, Harmony is pregnant again too; she's having a girl. She found out, Sara wants to be surprised. Uncle Harm says it's not safe in the break room with two pregnant women around, for that he got chewed out by Aunt Sarah, who is the only one who can."

They all laughed. 

The message continued. "I've sent a file through with this message, it contains all the photos and a few extra. I'm sorry you can't reply to this message, I haven't worked out all the kinks yet, perhaps one day. At least now I can send messages and keep you updated. I might even let Harmony send one through next time, if she's nice to me. Cousin's, they drive you mad sometimes," he smirked, and then became serious again. "We both wanted you to know we were fine and we hope your all fine too. Until next time."

The message ended.

Harm slipped his arm around his wife's waist. "At least we know they're all right."

She nodded. "And they certainly went on with their lives. Marriage, children."

"Twins," Mattie exclaimed. "Harmony had twin boys, wow."

AJ laughed. "She married a Chegwidden," he snorted. "And my alternate self missed out on having a Rabb or a daughter-in-law."

Mattie rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm a Rabb, if you adopt a teenage boy, we can get together."

Harm chuckled. "That's enough young lady. Why don't you go check on your sister?"

"Yes sir," she smirked and took off.

Mac accessed the file that had been sent though and brought up the pictures. "She was a beautiful bride."

"And AJ is his father's son," Harm noted, glancing at his CO quickly.

AJ shook his head. "I think I'm going to head off."

"Wait a minute, sir," Mac insisted. "_Romy_ print out the photo please."

"_Printing Colonel_."

Harm hurried into the office and took the photo from the print _Romy_ had sent it too. He slipped it into a plastic slip and went back into the living room. "Here sir."

"Thank you Captain."

"Merry Christmas sir."

"Merry Christmas Harm, Mac."

Mac gave him a hug. "Merry Christmas, sir."

They walked him to the door and out to his car. The Admiral got in. "At least we know one thing."

"What's that sir?" Harm asked him.

"Our kids have excellent taste," he stated, then stated his SUV up and backed out of the driveway, driving away.

Harm slipped his arm around his wife. "They do, don't they?"

"They certainly do," Mac agreed.

Turning they went back inside to their daughters.

The End. (Okay, this didn't end the way I wanted it to, but in the end I ran out of ideas. I hope it comes out all right thought, oh any mistakes are mine, my computer has given up on me. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and followed along.)


End file.
